Fallen
by Lina Hino
Summary: The angel has fallen. Fallen hard in love. Now everything changes. What happens when Relena makes a pact with Endymion? Sorry it took me forever to update. Please forgive me!
1. Prelude

Fallen  
  
Prelude:  
  
A young angel in deep slumber floated in space for a long time healing her body and soul. Until she wakes from her slumber all the world's balance is wreaked with wars and revolutions…That was until one day.  
  
The young angel opened her eyes and saw structures of metal orbiting the moon and earth. Mankind has evolved…now they can accept my kind…. Even though I'm the only survivor of the battle. The young angel said remembering the fatal battle that took all her friends lives.  
  
**Flashback*  
  
8 other goddesses and angels stood on the earth in uniforms that looked like sailor suits while looking at a black cloaked figure with hate in their eyes. You will die for your betrayal. A blond haired goddess that her hair in odangos said to the figure. The figure laughed and then said…I wish you would understand why I betrayed you Usako cause I had to Crystal Tokyo is meant to remain non-existent. Shut up you bastard! A sandy blond goddess yelled while holding a sacred sword. Endymion you should have never been reborn cause of your treason…you will die in my hands now cause you started this war without my consent so you will die for breaking every sacred rule! The angel said while forming a red orb in her hands. Like you scare me Mars Goddess. The man said.  
  
You will be. The angel said. You have stolen Serenity's heart and broke it and for that you must and will die! A teal haired goddess said while a green orb formed in her hands. You can try and kill me Michiru and Rei but it won't help. Endymion said while forming his staff and stabbing Mercury goddess in the chest. AMI! Serenity screamed. Serenity. Ami said weakly and fell into Endymion's arms and died. You asshole! Serenity yelled. What are you going to do about it Serenity? Endymion asked. Well for one you are not worth her time and energy to kill. Saturn goddess said while holding her silence glaive tightly. Well Hotaru if you think you can kill me go right ahead lady of silence. Endymion said to the goddess of silence and destruction.  
  
Endymion carelessly tossed the bloody corpse of Mercury Goddess to the ground next to Serenity. Serenity who was the purest person in the universe watched as her lover from the past fought her friends and slowly killing each and every one of them. Now all that was left was Serenity and Mars Goddess. Now I can do as I intended…I can kill you Usako. Endymion said while a cruel smile on his lips. Not as long as I'm here! The angel shouted while blocking the crazed Earth Prince from hurting her queen. Move out of the way Mars Goddess! Endymion roared tossing an orb of energy at her.  
  
Serenity run! She yelled. Serenity started to run but then felt Rei's body plow into hers and heard her screams as the orb shot through her chest. The angel fell to ground looking like she was dead while Endymion grabbed Serenity and said…I never loved you I just wanted the thrown and your body so die! Serenity's scream echoed through out the universe then died shortly. No…. Serenity. The angel said in a whisper as blood of her queen's spilled all over the steps of the crystal palace.  
  
*End*  
  
That's the end of the prelude I hope you will review for this and I think I updated chapter 1 also so I can have a poll so read chapter 1 when it comes on.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW……..PRETTY PWEASE!  
  
**Lil' stars in eyes** 


	2. Chapter 1: It all unravels

Fallen  
  
Chapter 1: It all unravels  
  
The young angel looked at the structures and stayed in her bubble to remain to humans invisible. Until a battle broke out in front of her eyes. She reached out to the battlefield and embraced the fight not knowing she stepped out of her shield. What the hell!? A braided guy shouted seeing the young angel with wings on her back watching the battle. The young angel smiled and then noticed that she was out of her shield/bubble and gasped. Duo what the hell is wrong with you? The braided guys friend asked. I swear I just saw a girl with a blood-covered dress standing right there like there was air in space! The guy said. I hope those humans didn't see me. The angel said while watching the fight.  
  
Well Duo I think we are going to the shrink. I'M NOT MENTALLY ILL! Duo yelled. Damn baka just a little louder and the earth could hear you! A Chinese guy said with his arms crossed with disapproval. The young angel then floated out of her bubble and watched the fight knowing that the humans might spot her. There she is again! Duo yelled. All Duo's friends turned and saw a raven-haired woman with pure white wings in a bloodstained gown sitting there watching the battle. Someone tell me this is just an illusion. One of Duo's friends said. Pinch yourself then Quatre. Duo yelled. The guy pinched himself and still saw the angel watching. The battle was getting boring so the angel then seeped into her bubble again and went invisible.  
  
Hey where did she go? Duo asked while going to where she was. The angel- giggled cause the machine Duo was in was only a few feet away from her location. Duo then grabbed the air around him trying to catch the angel. The bubble popped and left the angel standing there with her wings at full span. Hey Heero do you and the others think I still need a shrink? Duo asked. Nope, I'm a believer. Quatre said. Let me go this instant! The angel yelled. Duo let go of the angel and noticed her forehead glowing a slight red. The angel then mutter…I must go to earth and see if that asshole is still there unless when Serenity was dying he lost his immortality. Earth? Duo and his friends asked. The angel turned and then started to fly to Earth. What ever time this is if he's still alive I'll kill him! The angel muttered. She'll burn up in the atmosphere! Quatre yelled.  
  
The angel then folded her wings around her body and started to go into the atmosphere. Heero watched the angel fall into earth and noticed a glimmer of dust…. From the moon! All the guys got to earth and saw the angel was nowhere. The angel now in civilian clothes walked the streets to a crystal structure and then cursed. She touched the door lightly and the door opened but not until a few people on the street gasped. She's a planetary goddess! One of the people said. The angel walked into the palace and saw Endymion there laughing evilly. I knew you weren't dead…just knocked out. Endymion said while walking up to her. You ass! The angel yelled.  
  
Endymion laughed louder making all the people near the palace shudder from the legend. Now since I am left…I'll fight you and kill you! The angel said. Like you can kill a god like me…Rei you are weak and tired why not just become my bride I won't kill you like I did Usagi. Endymion said lending his hand out to the angel. NO I'D NEVER MARRY A BASTARD LIKE YOU! The angel yelled. Endymion then formed his staff and said…Then I'll fight you and kill you then there will be no more rulers of planets except me…I'll rule everything! You will never rule my home! The angel yelled forming her staff. Space will be our battlefield and time on this battle…endless. Endymion said.  
  
The angel left the palace and was in her royal battle clothes even though they were soaked with blood and flew into the sunrise preparing for the final battle. Duo and his friends were next to the palace when the angel stepped out and mumbled about the ass hole Endymion. I swear if I could kill anyone right now and bring someone back I'd kill Endymion and bring back Serenity. Heero looked at the angered angel along with Duo and said…she must be thousands of years old! The angel rested on her home planet while reconstructing her palace with her magic. Well I might as well see if the humans found the moon kingdom ruins. She thought and took off to the moon.  
  
She landed on the moon and walked over to the sea of Serenity and saw the moon kingdom ruins untouched and still undiscovered. She stepped into the ruined prayer room and bowed. I'm here to pay my respects for you and for all my queen. She whispered while a glimmer of silver appeared. Well I was wondering when you'd wake up I was getting a bit worried. Serenity's voice chimed. She looked at the ghost of the dead silver haired moon goddess and stayed on one knee as a sign of great respect. You may raise my guardian. Serenity's voice echoed. The angel rose to her feet and said…That asshole Endymion is still alive and how long have I been asleep? I would have to say a good 4000 years. Serenity said. NANI?! The angel said in shock.  
  
Here the year is after colony 198 and those machines you encountered earlier are called gundams and they are fighting a war as you saw earlier as well. Serenity said. The angel sighed and said…I'm going to kill Endymion to bring back all the past' goods and not the bad as he did. Serenity smiled and said…then I give you a new chance at life…you will have a power no other has seen your forbidden power. The angel closed her eyes and was engulfed in holy light as the power seeped into her being. You are now age 17 again…but you know that immortality can do anything. Serenity said. I thank you for your blessing your highness. The angel said walking out of the ruined palace.  
  
Man Heero I swear you just think everyone is your god damn enemy…she's just a woman! Duo yelled. Well if she is what I think she is then you'll understand. Heero grunted while trying to watch the angel walk out of the palace. The angel stood in front of the palace and then bent on hers knees and sobbed screaming…SERENITY FAIR QUEEN YOUR DEATH WAS IN VAIN ENDYMION WILL PAY FOR HIS TREASON! All the guys heard the words and looked at the red orb of energy appearing in front of the angel. I the Goddess of Mars swear that he will die by the hands of war and no one else I shall go by my earth name Rei Hino.  
  
A light illuminated out of the tip of her staff and transformed into a staff that looked heavier than the crown of England (I don't know how much it weighs but I heard it weighs a lot!) ENDYMION I'M READY TO FIGHT! The angel yelled. Endymion then appeared and said…Now I can kill the true follower of destiny and Serenity and live in peace without any of her friends wondering the universe. Let's see if you can back those words up former king. Rei said. I am and will remain king but you will die and never bore the heir that is necessary to continue your planets line of rulers! Not as long as I live will I be yours! Rei yelled and charged up her staff.  
  
If you had your forbidden powers then I'd be scared but you don't have them so I can kill you easily. Endymion said. You think I don't have them…but I do. Rei said in a deadly tone. Endymion gasped and then attacked. Rei blocked and then sent an energy wave knocking Endymion to the ground. MARS CELESTIAL FLARE! She yelled. Endymion screamed in pain as the fire licked his whole body. Rei smirked evilly and then said…Did that hurt little Endymion? Endymion then boiled and disappeared and reappeared behind Rei sending an orb through her chest. Gee…that TICKLED! Rei said while her wound healed. Endymion then got angered as well as afraid. You look scared Darien…why not just try and finish me off I'm giving you a free one. Rei cocked.  
  
Endymion then charged his staff up and fired an orb at Rei but it canceled out as it touched her staff. You are so weak…I wish serenity gave me this power and she wouldn't have died! Rei yelled and then vanished reappearing behind Endymion and kicked him hard. Endymion then said…why not fight in the air of space instead of your old home that's now in ruins cause of you. IT WAS YOU WHO ENDED THE SILVER MILLENNIUM…YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD BERYL TO ATTACK! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE SERENA KILL HERSLEF! YOU TOYED WITH HER AND MADE HER LOVE YOU! IF SHE KNEW YOUR TRUE COLORS SHE WOULD OF MARRIED THAT GUY FROM ANOTHER PLANET BUT YOU JUST HAD TO CHANGE ALL THE FUTURE AND DESTROY ALL THE HAPPINESS AND PEACE THAT EXISTED BETWEEN THE PLANETS! Rei yelled angrily.  
  
Well like Usako always said…Calm down Mars you are too hot for yourself to handle. Endymion said. Rei then took her staff and shouted her forbidden attack…INFERNO FLARE…MIZOFE! Endymion escaped the attack and went back to earth. ASSHOLE COME BACK HERE! Rei yelled. Some king you are. Rei snarled and whipped blood of the corner of her mouth. Serenity's ghost then appeared as well as Small Lady's. Rei are you OK? Small Lady asked. Yes, Little Lady I am OK. Rei replied. Serenity then said…He knew you weren't dead and so he planned to kill you as soon as you woke but he didn't sense your star burning brighter. You look like you just licked a block of salt and spat out bitter juice…do you really think that he was going to die that easily? Serenity asked.  
  
Well, no but still I wish he'd just roll over and croak…after all he's over 4000 years old. Rei said. Well I restored your youth and you're 17 again…I just wished that he didn't do what he did but you knew and tried to stop it but you couldn't and it ended up with a bloody massacre. Serenity said. I'm sorry I never told you…even when you arrested me for trying to kill Endymion. Rei said. Serenity laughed and then said…All I can do is pray for you now…but just to tell you my mother thinks I should come back so if a baby suddenly ends up at your door you better take care of her cause it's going to be me! Will do your highness. Rei said bowing. Hey Rei…and since your youth has been restored find a guy…you look like you've been in hell and back. Rini said. Rini…. Serenity warned. Sorry Mama but Rei needs a guy look at her she's been sleeping for a long time so let her have some fun she has been loyal to our family and cause so let her have some time off. Rini said. OK Rini. Serenity said to her daughter. You know this is just my old spirit but I was reborn so you must find me…. I live at the Sanq kingdom but it's not that Relena girl thank god! Rini said.  
  
  
  
Well…that's the end of chapter 1. I need for you the readers to do a vote on who Rei should be with. 


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the new Earth’s li...

Fallen  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to the new Earth's life-style  
  
Author's notes: Sorry it took me so long but I had to get new ideas. I charted your votes and the poll stands out this way at the current time...  
  
Heero/Rei:6  
  
Wufei/Rei:6  
  
Trowa/Rei:1  
  
Duo/Rei:3  
  
Quatre/Rei:3  
  
The poll will remain up for one more chapter and then we'll have the results but so far it looks like it's a tie between Heero and Wufei.  
  
Now onto chapter two…  
  
"Serenity…come here." Relena said to her younger sister. "Coming Relena." A pink haired girl said running up to her older sister. "Your cousin Usagi should be here any minute." Relena said. "Finally!" Serenity thought while ignoring her 'sister'. Right then a white haired man came into the room and scooped to girl up. "Milliardo!" Serenity chimed at her older brother. Rini AKA Serenity had no memories about the fatal attack that her supposed father killed her mother and her…but soon she'll find out everything. "Lady Usagi everything for you to see your cousin is arranged." A servant said to a girl with chin-length blonde hair. "Thank you Alexander…I deeply appreciate it." Usagi said while fixing herself up to see her annoying cousin's aunt on her side. Her memories as well as Rini's were swiped after the fatal battle with her lover.  
  
Usagi hated when she had to go to the Peacecraft palace to see her only cousin…she didn't consider Relena a cousin. "I swear I feel like I have been around longer than I have." Usagi said and then looked out the limo window. Usagi looked out at the lush green country she was being driven through and wished her life and family were different. "Sometimes I think that this life is not supposed to be the way it is." Usagi thought while the green fields were replaced that of a palace. Serenity saw her cousin's limo pulling up and ran to the driveway to greet her. "Hello Usagi!" Serenity chimed and then jumped into her cousin's arms. "Hello Serenity." Usagi said while holding her 9-year-old cousin in her arms. The young angel looked at the earth with hate and tears. Heero noticed something strange from the atmosphere and took his helmet off. "Heero man are you crazy?" Duo asked while his friend took his helmet off. Heero took in a breath and could breathe and was shocked. "Guys take your helmets off." Heero said. The guys took their helmets off with hesitation and then figured out they could breathe here. Rei turned around and saw the 5 pilots. "This is a sacred place…humans and immortals lived in total serenity here." Rei said to the pilots while walking up to them.  
  
"You're the War Goddess aren't you?" Duo asked. Rei nodded her head. "Oh my god…you must be at least 4000 years old!" Duo said with shock. "Actually…the Moon Goddess has made me 17…since my appearance is that of an 17 year old Earth girl." Rei said. "How can the moon have an atmosphere?" Quatre asked. Quatre painfully reminded Rei of Ami and felt herself crying. "What's wrong?" Trowa asked. "Sometimes I remember all my friends and then a flash of their vain deaths come." Rei said while wiping a tear from her eye. Wufei looked at the Mars Goddess and saw that she was astoundingly beautiful but not only Wufei noticed that…Heero noticed and of course Duo noticed. Rei's clothes changed to an old (very old) school uniform and noticed that it still fit her well. "Thank kami that the moon kingdom ruins haven't been found yet or all those archaeologists would have a field day…this kingdom was built way before I as well as the other planetary goddesses were born." Rei said now seeing that the prayer pillar glowed with its beauty of new life. "Why is that pillar glowing?" Quatre asked Rei. "A new life for all of the murdered goddesses is coming…rebirth is occurring." Rei said in a slight riddle.  
  
"Meaning…?" Duo said. "My friends will be reborn…at this moment my dearest friend has been reborn along with her daughter." Rei said as she sensed Neo-Queen Serenity's aura on Earth. Rei looked at the pilots and then smiled lightly. "Do you know a place where I can stay at?" Rei asked the pilots. "You can stay with us at Quatre's mansion." Duo said grabbing Rei's hand. Rei blushed slightly and then looked at Quatre. "Good idea Duo." Quatre said. "It's near a kingdom on Earth…they have an annoying princess." Duo said. "Sounds like my friend before she noticed she had to mature to be our leader…that was Usagi once." Rei said thinking when her and Usagi would argue all the time over stupid things. "There's a Usagi on Earth." Wufei said. "What a coincidence." Rei said with a smile hidden.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Author's Notes: I know kinda a short but what the who…I'm waiting for more reviews for votes ok. Cause I can't choose between Wufei and Heero they are both HOTTIES! So please keep voting.  
  
Thank You all,  
  
Lina Hino 


	4. Chapter 3: Moving in

Fallen  
  
Chapter 3: Moving in  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Heero is the winner of the pairing poll…here are the results and the end of the poll.  
  
Heero/Rei: 16  
  
Wufei/Rei: 11  
  
Duo/Rei: 3  
  
Trowa/Rei: 1  
  
Quatre/Rei: 2  
  
"YOU HENTAI GET OUT!" Rei yelled hitting Duo over the head with her staff. "OW! OW! OWIE!" Duo cried as the staff conked his head. The guys were still on the moon and Rei was taking things of hers and putting them in her space pocket and in the privacy of her old room tried to get dressed but Duo without knocking came into her room and saw her half naked. "Whoa for a babe that's supposed to be older than 4000 you look sexy." Duo said. Rei was now completely in her bloodied armor chasing the pervert Deathscythe pilot around the ruined Moon Palace. Quatre noticed the warpath the War Goddess created towards Duo and stuck his foot out tripping Duo. Duo fell and kissed the ground. Trowa and Wufei looked at Quatre to see that the platinum blonde tripped Duo on purpose. Heero saw hate and rage in the War Goddess' eyes and saw that Duo was smirking with victory of some sort and got instantly disgusted. "Well I'm done packing so lets go…before I take my old sport of killing back but as a hobby." Rei said coldly towards Duo. Duo gulped from hearing Rei threaten him.  
  
After a few moments of arguments Rei was assigned to sit with Heero in his gundam. "Hey this is unfair!!" Duo yelled while starting up Deathscythe Hell. "Well you are being a pervert so I'd rather be near someone who won't try to hit on me." Rei said in a hiss. Duo took Rei's arm and used his charming smile. "Mamoru-baka did that when I first met him so don't do that it brings back bad memories." Rei said and moved Duo from her arm. "Maybe to avoid anymore confrontation Heero takes Rei to the mansion while we go see the doctors about the mission." Quatre said. Duo then started to rant. A gunshot silenced the braided young man. Rei blinked a few times seeing Heero shot a gun in the air. Duo shut his trap and then headed to the doctor's place. Trowa looked at Heero and nodded his head signaling him to go and come back…to investigate the ruins. Heero held onto the rope to get on his gundam and picked Rei up by the waist to get in Wing Zero. Rei blushed slightly but hid it well for she still believed men were foolish and arrogant.  
  
"RELENA!" Serenity cried while her older sister came out to the pool. "Serenity, Usagi has to go home now." Relena said pointing a finger at Serenity. "Can I stay at her place then?" Serenity asked. Relena sighed with aggravation and then agreed. "YEAH!" Serenity chimed and clung onto Usagi. "Under one condition." Relena started. "Oh man…I knew there was going to be a catch." Serenity mumbled. "You have to be home in no more than a month." Relena said. Serenity literally craped in her pants…Relena was letting her stay at Usagi's for a month! Serenity got out of Usagi's arms and squeezed her sister in a tight bear hug and then ran to pack telling Usagi to help her. Now at the mansion Rei was wondering around. "Here…Quatre wants you to have this room." Herro said showing Rei to a nice room. "Wow." Rei thought while looking at the huge room. "It reminds me of home." Rei said out loud. Heero arched an eyebrow and then looked at Rei a bit suspicious and curious. "Thank you Heero." Rei said doing what Japanese would do in great respect…do a bow. Heero bowed back and then headed to the scientists place. "Now we can go to the moon and look at those ruins." Trowa said while getting into Heavyarms Custom (Kai).  
  
Usagi picked out a small yellow overall outfit and then put it in Serenity's suitcase. "I wonder what made your sister change her mind so of a sudden." Usagi said. "Oh I think Relena is finally noticing that I'm not a baby anymore." Serenity said not being able to get rid of the smile on her face. "Strange…but I feel like Serenity isn't even my cousin…something closer than a cousin but what I know I'm not her sister." Usagi thought while looking at the 9- year old. "Hmm…why does this feel so normal…like Usagi is more than just a cousin…well if she was my sister she'd do a better job than Relena." Serenity thought. Rei now was staring at the ceiling of her room and thought back on the day before the surprise attack of Endymion-baka's.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"So Neo-Queen Serenity…what are we going to do about your marriage…it seems to be in a loop hole you're having problems?" She said to the Moon Goddess. The Moon Goddess sighed heavily and then hugged Rei like a sister. "I thank you for helping watch Rini as we try to work out of troubles Rei…I just wish you had a husband and a child you have that potential but you just can't find the right guy." The Moon Goddess said. "Usagi what in Selenity are you talking about?" Rei asked exaggerating. Usagi laughed hard. "Well you have the potential to be a mother and the other girls have had their own children and you are the only one who hasn't. I just don't want you to end up like during the past Silver Millennium a lonely person who just doesn't take compassion without thinking that a person wants something in return. But I have a feeling you'll find that infamous 'Mr. Right.'" Neo-Queen Serenity said. Rei let out a large sigh and then hugged her best friend back. Venus Goddess came into the throne room with her daughter and husband. "Hello Queen Mars." The small girl said bowing. "Mika what did I say about bowing to me…I'm your friend." Rei said. Mika smiled and then waved her arms to be picked up. Rei picked up the small Venusian princess and then hugged her. Andrew, Queen Jupiter's son ran into the room and saw Rei. "Hello Auntie Rei." Andrew said while jumping onto Rei's back for a piggyback ride.  
  
"Andrew don't do that you'll hurt Auntie Rei." Jupiter Goddess said. "Aww mom." Andrew said with slight disappointment. "Don't sweat it Andrew." Rei said while putting Mika down. "She's so great with children…I just can't wait when you get married and have kids." Venus Goddess said. Rei blushed from the nice comment.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"Those were the days." Rei thought while wiping a tear that leaked from her eye. "Meow." A cat meowed and rested on Rei's lap. "Luna?" Rei said in question. The black cat smiled and then licked Rei's cheek. "Surprising you were reborn also." Rei said to the moon cat. "Well Neo- Queen Serenity was reborn and so was Rini so we were all reborn." Luna said. "Were is Artimus and Diana?" Rei asked. "They are with Usagi's reborn form." Luna said. "Oh." Rei said while the moon cat jumped onto her shoulder. Luna just stayed on Rei's shoulders while looking at her with worry. "What's wrong Rei?" Luna asked. "Nothing." Rei said dreamily for an odd reason. Luna meowed with slight dismay. "Now something has to be wrong with Rei she is talking dreamily." Luna thought while licking her left paw. "Rei…you think those young men are being very kind by giving you shelter…or are they with Endymion?" Luna asked. Rei looked at the cat and then to the ceiling. "It must be a pretty view up there." Someone said sarcastically. Rei jumped and Luna fell off Rei's shoulder. "Don't startle me like that Duo." Rei said while picking Luna up. "Oh hell no…she has a cat." Duo thought.  
  
Rei held onto Luna and noticed terror in Duo's eyes. "What's with you Duo?" Rei asked. "C...C...CAT!!!!" Duo said and ran out of the room screaming like a girl. "I guess he's scared of you Luna." Rei said and sweatdropped. Luna hopped out of Rei's arms and then looked at Rei. "He's alive still isn't he?" Luna asked. "Yup, alive and well." Rei said getting into a mood. "So what are your plans?" Luna asked. "Right now I was to kill him…he deserves to die for his treason." Rei said while remembering in the past Silver Millennium that Mamoru would talk to a few generals that went to Beryl's side and balled her fist up. "Rei you have to make sure that Endymion doesn't find Rini or Serena." Luna said while licking her paws. Rei sighed and then looked at the window. "So you have a pet…what's its name?" Quatre asked while petting Luna. Luna purred. "Her name is Luna…she's Neo-Queen Serenity's cat." Rei said. Quatre saw Luna's moon symbol and touched it to see a slight vision. Luna smiled at Quatre. "Luna why did you let him do that?" Rei asked in telepathy. "You'll find out soon enough." Luna replied and then jumped out of Quatre's arms.  
  
What is Luna hiding and is Duo a pussy when it comes to cats? Find out in Fallen Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4: Prince Apollo…is who?!  
  
Author's notes: SO what did you think? Boring, funny, give me reviews to let me know.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Lina Hino 


	5. Chapter 4: Prince Apollo.....is who?

Fallen  
  
Chapter 4: Prince Apollo…is who?!  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews. I just love you all who read my stories and review it makes me feel very special. Well I hope that was a good thank you…I hope you all enjoy this chapter….  
  
Luna smiled at Quatre and then went to Rei's room. "Whoa." Quatre said while shaking his head. Luna looked at the fazed out Martian Queen to notice sorrow in her dark violet eyes. "Usagi….Rini….this time we will live in peace." Rei said in a whisper while a tear fell freely from her eye. "Meow….Rei what is wrong?" Luna asked. "Why must the king who was our prince be our enemy?" Rei asked. "Well….I don't know myself." Luna said. "Oh Luna I just want a life of peace and happiness but duty and destiny has taken over that dream life for over 4000 years." Rei said with emotion. "Well the Prince of Apollo sure is getting along well on earth." Luna suddenly blurted. "The Prince of Apollo? Luna that is a myth." Rei said. "Not necessarily he's alive and well I just saw him a while ago." Luna said trying to hide the identity.  
  
Rei sighed heavily. "If Neo-Queen Serenity's brother was alive I could sense him but I don't sense anything but Endymion-baka and Serenity- sama." Rei said drearily. "Not necessarily….that young man Quatre is Prince Apollo." Luna said. "NANI?!?!?!" Rei yelled in question. Heero and the guys were back and heard the War Goddess yell something and ran to her room to see her pale as a sheet looking at Luna. "Luna you got to be kidding….Prince Apollo can't be alive….let alone be Quatre." Rei said not noticing the guys' presence. Luna didn't know of their presence. "Well he is that Quarter kid I can sense it but he has not awakened or have his memories back…if Neo-Queen Serenity finds out her only blood besides Small Lady is alive she would surely like for him to remember her." Luna said. "First Endymion no baka, the rebirth of Small Lady and Neo-Queen Serenity and now Prince Apollo….what else will happen?" Rei asked shocked.  
  
"Well for starters you will NOT awaken the queen or the princess yet….Endymion might kill them and time will repeat so I need you to defeat Endymion even though his IS still the king of earth but it's your duty as a sailor senshi to destroy all threats to the universe." Luna said. "I understand….so putting it into terms this war will never end unless he dies?" Rei asked. "Yes, that is why you must kill him before he kills you and the Queen and Princess." Luna said. "So much for a normal life….man I haven't said that in years." Rei said puffing air. The guys were just shocked this cat could talk for starters and then Quatre….A PRINCE?!?!?!?! Now that is a bit hard to swallow. "You ready for this final mission?" Luna asked. "You make it sound like I'll die." Rei said. "Well…..I'm just saying." Luna said. Rei took her hensin tool out and sighed depressingly. "I accept Luna….this is a war I was meant to fight in." Rei said with a smirk on her rosy lips.  
  
"Now that is the Rei Hino I know." Luna said and then jumped onto her shoulder. "Luna….what if all of this power still isn't enough?" Rei asked suddenly feeling doubtful. "Rei don't doubt your own planets power." Luna said. "Gomen Luna I just have depression." Rei said while feeling her soul got into a deep pit of sorrow. "What if time repeats anyways?" Rei asked sadly with a broken voice. "Now Rei don't start thinking that'll you will loose this war." Luna said. "We lost the last one and I watched everyone die and hear their screams in my unconscious state in meditation." Rei said. "You mean that…..you saw everything?" Luna asked. "Yes, I don't know why they protected me I'm worthless so worthless." Rei said feeling herself tear up. "Stop saying that!" Luna said. Rei fell to her knees and then cried. "Its all my fault they died it's all my fault!" Rei cried and then covered her face with her hands to muffle the sobs. Luna patted Rei's trembling form. "Now now Rei you know you cannot control fate." Luna said.  
  
"I could have changed it." Rei said wearily looking pathetically at the moon cat. "You cannot change Moonlight Legend." Luna said. "Moonlight Legend….it has been so long ago this is no longer Moonlight Legend….its hell." Rei said. Duo and the guys listened intentionally closely. "Luna I don't want to fight I want to be normal I want kids and a family like everyone else said I'd be a good mother but then I will have no time to watch my children grow up because of all these enemies wanting to take over earth what is so damn special about this planet?!" Rei yelled in outrage. "You know what's funny?" Luna asked. "What?" Rei asked. "You scouts were turned into a Japanese anime." Luna said showing a tape of Sailor Moon Super S to Rei. "No way." Rei said. "Yup…even thought most of what they show on here is true but the real stuff is more convincing." Luna said. A sad toon came over the radio, which reminded Rei of her death when it came to the battle with Chaos and clutched her heart remembering the sheering pain of being sliced in half.  
  
"Rei or you ok?" Luna asked. "Yes, I just remembered the fight with Chaos for a second." Rei said wincing at the memory. "Well being sliced in half isn't the most pleasant memory." Luna said. "That's the point." Rei said. "You need water or something?" Luna asked. "Iie….I'm fine I just need to get off my lazy ass." Rei joked. "No Rei you are paler than a sheet you need water." Luna said turning human. "Luna you don't have to." Rei said. "You are the Missiah of War you need your strength to fight Endymion." Luna said. "Don't call me that….I'm just a tool." Rei said. "You still think that after all of these years….geez Rei." Luna said. "Fight after fight you'd think so." Rei said taking a sip of water that Luna brought. "Well as I said I will continue thinking that until I find out on my own if I'm a tool or not." Rei said now heading to the door. The guys moved away from the door. "She doesn't understand….she doesn't have to fight." Rei mumbled. Heero saw the dull gleam in her eyes and could see she was like him….just a tool for war….but in this case she IS war.  
  
Rei got into the living room and sat down on a fluffy couch and not long after Luna jumped onto her lap and fell asleep. Duo was about to sit next to Rei when he saw Luna and stayed away. "He must be really afraid of cats…poor guy." Rei thought and then laughed at herself for thinking of sympathy. "This earth is more likable than the earth I'm used to." Rei said to the sleeping Luna. Luna purred in her sleep remembering Ikuko's warm lap from back then and thought she was asleep on Usagi's earth mother's lap. Rei smiled. "She thinks I'm Ikuko." Rei said to herself outloud. "So it seems she misses the old earth too…..I wonder what our lives would have been like without the treason." Rei said to the open French doors. "It would be such a beautiful future with peace in the whole cosmos a permanent vacation." Rei said thinking about it. "Neo Tokyo….the future beyond the Crystal Tokyo with the princess as queen all of us growing old as best friends like in the old times." Rei said.  
  
"Moonlight Legend….will there ever be a end to it? Or is it like time….never ending?" Rei asked herself. Rei found something that caught her eye. She got up and went to a CD case and pulled out a CD and nearly passed out. "Michiru Kaioh and the Starlights." The CD read and it was dated a few months ago. "No way…..Michiru and the Starlights are back….then I have some allies." Rei smiled. Luna woke up and pranced towards the French doors and then looked out and then meowed loudly alerting Rei. "Endymion!" Luna yowled and then ran towards Rei. "Transform quickly!" Luna cried. "Right." Rei said and took her hensin tool out. She quickly transformed and ran towards the treasonous bastard when she saw an old nemesis….Jadeite. "Well hello Mars." The former general of Queen Beryl's said. Rei's eyes narrowed into slits of ice. "Well it seems you haven't lost your spark." Jadeite said. Rei formed a fireball and fired it and easily obliterated the pesky general. The guys heard Luna yowl and saw Endymion standing in shock at the ashes of his general.  
  
"Give up?" Rei asked. Endymion ran scared yet again. "Pussy! Come back and fight!!!!" Rei yelled and then crossed her arms. "Great job Rei you scared the shit out of him." Luna said. "He'll be back though." Rei said. "I know." Luna said. "You….PS." Rei said looking at Heero. Heero quirked an eyebrow. "PS means Perfect Soldier Heero chill out." Rei said joking. Heero looked over the young Martian Queen and didn't know he was checking her out until it was almost too late but Duo got a smack across the face when Rei noticed that he (Duo) was undressing her in his lil' sick mind. "Bastard." Rei mumbled and then looked at Heero warningly. Heero averted his line of vision but couldn't help but look at her graceful movements….that what a goddess would possess but then wondered what the hell he was looking at and then cursed at himself mentally.  
  
"Was it me or was He-man checking Rei out?" Duo asked himself in thought. Rei stole a glance at the perfect soldier and smirked inside knowing he WAS checking her out and was cursing himself for doing it. "Poor guy I can tell he is a tool just like I am." Rei thought looking at Heero softly and then changed her soft gaze to a glare before Duo could catch on. Rei retreated to her room and then sat on her bed. Heero checked his watch and went to his room and got on his laptop. "Rei Hino." Heero typed. The results came up 5 minutes later  
  
Name: Rei Rhila Hino  
  
Age: 24  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Status: Deceased  
  
Parents: Rhila Renee Hino and Richard Scott Thompson  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Spouse: None  
  
Offspring: None  
  
Birthday: April 17  
  
Sign: Aries  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Statistics: She is a young miko at the Cherry Hill Shinto Shrine in 1998 in Juuban, Japan. He grandfather was owner of the Hiwaki Shinto Shrine. Valedictorian of the Hotoju Martial arts school, A&T Private School, and Mugen Academy. She is a priestess in training and a psychic being able to foretell future events 5 months to a year prior to the event. Strange traces of sort found in blood tests many times unsure of blood abnormality origin.  
  
Heero quirked his eyebrow and went into deep thinking and then saw a picture of Rei with 9 other girls with names next to each girl.  
  
Girls from left to right: Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makato Kino, Minako Aino, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh, Hotaru Tomoe, and Serenity Shields. Heero was more curious now….there was Serenity in the Sanq Kingdom and a Usagi as well as a Michiru Kaioh.  
  
Well it seems that Heero has most of Rei's past uncovered but the information he got from his trusty laptop has nothing about the business of the sailor senshi and now he will have to gather that info by fair means or foul.  
  
See what happens next time on…..  
  
Fallen  
  
Chapter 5: Past Secrets Told….the talk between Heero and Rei  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think….like, hate, what do you like about the chapter? Review me to let me know and to update this story I need at least 5 reviews and if I don't update this story soon after this chapter read one of my other 5 fics  
  
The Real World: Tokyo  
  
No More Drama  
  
No More Drama: No More Pain  
  
Untitled  
  
Or  
  
A Soldiers Destiny  
  
Arigato and ja ne,  
  
Lina Hino  
  
^v^ (Love you all) 


	6. Chapter 5: Past Secrets Told…the talk be...

Fallen  
  
Chapter 5: Past Secrets Told..the talk between Heero and Rei  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews and here is chapter 5 to show my thanks. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. I lost ideas but I'm back!!!  
  
Rei was in her room now thinking hard but her thoughts kept on turning back to Heero and she mentally cursed for thinking of the pilot of the Winged Gundam. She groaned in anger at herself for her mind kept wondering to Heero. 'What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about boys when I'm trying to fight a war. Minako and Makato must have rubbed off on me for hanging out with them for so long.' Rei thought. The night passed quickly and Rei woke up to hear her door being knocked on. Rei went to answer the door to see Heero there. "We have to go to the Sanq Kingdom." He said bluntly. Duo was whining in the background. "Heero scare your girlfriend away from me this time." Duo whined loudly. Quatre came up to Rei's door with some military clothes for her. "We have to protect Relena Peacecraft." Heero said. Rei has heard about this Relena Peacecraft and hasn't taken a real liking to her for the girl Relena thinks she is the rebirth of Serenity. The 6 got to the Sanq Kingdom and Rei gasped to see how much it reminded her of Michiru and the outers mansion on the outskirts of town. Luna was in the back of Rei's carry bag, which was full of weapons.  
  
"Rei-sama this is Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom, Relena-sama this is Rei Hino a respresenative of the space colonies secret police and your new bodyguard." Quatre said. Rei looked at her princess' brother and felt a pain in her chest. 'He reminds me so much of Usagi-sama it hurts to even look at him.' She thought. Heero saw the pain in Rei's eyes and now was going to no matter if he had to kill Relena to interrogate the Martian Goddess. Rei and the guys entered the luxurious palace and Rei was shown to a room. "Since you are Princess Relena's bodyguard you along with the Gundam Pilots will have a room here to live in it has a bathroom, a small kitchen, sort of like an apartment" A servant said showing Rei to her room. "Thank you." Rei said and after the servant left her sight she opened the door and swiftly locked it after she got in. "Luna-chan the coast is clear." Rei said. Luna got out of the bag and was covered in gunpowder. "Oh I better give you a bath." Rei said. Luna looked at Rei and could see something was bothering her. Rei was looking around the palace bored to death until she bumped into someone without noticing until she felt arms around her keeping her from falling on her face. Heero was wondering aimlessly around the huge palace when he saw Rei walking his way and before he knew it she crashed into him and he caught her before she fell pulling her onto of him.  
  
Rei heard oof and got up quickly to see Heero under her. "Oh Selenity- sama, Heero I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Rei said helping him up. Heero was awed at her strength she practically picked him up from the ground with no problem. "It's ok Rei." Heero said. "Do you know anything fun to do around here?" Rei asked. "No, sadly." Heero muttered. "Hey are we allowed to leave the palace for a lunch break or anything of the sort?" Rei asked. "Yeah." Heero said. Rei smiled and then started to walk past Heero when he pulled on her wrist. Rei stopped cold in her tracks and looked at Heero to see a dead serious gaze in the Prussian blue orbs that were glazed over in ice. "May I have a word with you?" Heero asked. Rei nodded her head and was practically dragged to an office. Rei sat down and glared at Heero. "I want to know everything about you." Heero said bluntly holding his gun at her. Obviously to Rei, Heero didn't trust her much and sighed heavily. "I'm Princess well Queen Rei Rhila Hino of the Martian Royal family. I was born on the third cycle of the Martian Revolution to Queen Rhila Talia Hino and General King Aries Raul Hino II. I am an only child. There, that enough for you?" Rei hissed and met the barrel of a gun again.  
  
"Keep talking my questions haven't been answered yet." Heero said. Rei growled impatiently. "What do you want to know?" Rei asked holding her impatience back. "I want to know how you were able to float in space and breathe because there is no air in space." Heero said. "I was raised on Mars and visited the other planets very often so I got used to the different atmospheres. I can float because I can use my powers to keep me from going anywhere in the Cosmos, happy?" Rei asked. "No." Heero bluntly said. Rei was sitting in the same chair for over an hour now and was sick and tired of being treated like a POW (Prisoner of war) and stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" Heero asked getting in the way of the door. "Out." Rei said and was going to push past him but found herself held against the wall at gunpoint. "You stay until I tell you that you can leave." Heero said harshly causing Rei's blood to turn cold. "We're alike. Down to the point following orders and following duty not caring if you die doing what you believe is the purpose of being in the Cosmos." Rei said with an amused smirk on her lips. Even without her wings and blood covered gown she still had the graces of a goddess and made Heero have to slap himself mentally several times to shove the trivial matter of her beauty from his head. "Are you finished or not?" Rei asked coldly sensing the internal conflict between the soldier and humane parts of Heero's being and was about to bust out laughing. "I'm not finished woman now sit down." Heero barked in a supposed superior tone. Rei 'obediently' sat back down into her seat and was ready to be interrogated more. 2 hours passed and Heero was still asking her questions and it was driving her crazy.  
  
"Heero Yuy I believe you are done with your questions." Rei said, not caring if she got a bullet in her chest if she left the room she just started to feel very uncomfortable just being with Heero after sensing the hostility in him after being in the same room with him for over 4 hours. 'This goddess is very ill tempered. And has very little patience just like me. Strange how we are mostly alike.' Heero thought still blocking Rei's way of getting out of the room. The two glared at each other with a bit of impatience at each other. "Move." Rei said a bit annoyed. "What if I don't want to." Heero stated flatly. "Then I'll make you move." Rei said ready to shove right past him. "The door has a safety lock on it in case something like an eager person wanted out as badly as you are looking at the door." Heero said. Rei growled very pissed now and threw a punch at Heero. Heero blocked the sudden punch and saw a flame of rage in the goddess' eyes and wasn't phased by it. He grabbed her wrist and swiftly got behind her and twisted her arm. "You better let my arm go and now Heero Yuy." Rei hissed not wanting to use her powers against a human to get out of trouble. Heero could somehow sense the firepower from Rei through her hard eyes.  
  
Rei had enough after not being released she started to glow a red and her hair started to float around her. "I ask politely to release my arm now I have to resort to force how pathetic." Rei said and her skin started to get hot and the room temperature started to go up. Heero felt the heat but wasn't phased by it. Rei narrowed her eyes noticing that just raising the room temperature wasn't working and then actually turned up the heat but before she could make her body really hot Heero pushed her down onto the desk. "You're just like the old times princess." Heero said and then kissed her. Rei's eyes widened at the way Heero said that...it sounded like someone she knew from her past life of the Silver Millennium. "Get off me human!!" Rei yelled her face all flushed and her eyes filled with unuttered tears from which Heero reminded her for that moment. Heero glared at Rei and cursed himself mentally for doing such a thing without her knowing who he was. Rei got out of the room and went to hers and lay on her bed to battle her tears. 'He died with everyone else back then I'm the only one besides Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Michiru, and Endymion-no-bakayaro who are left from the Silver Millennium massacre.' Rei thought and then sobbed to herself. Quatre and Luna came into the room. "Rei, what's wrong?" Luna asked after Quatre sat next to her and Rei. "Nothing, just bad memories." Rei said in a whisper. Quatre could sense her emotional turmoil and brushed some hair from her face. "It's ok. I've known something has been happening in that office. Heero hasn't been acting himself but don't blame him from his action." Quatre said.  
  
"Lord Apollo. I'm sorry but I cannot find your sister or niece in this state so don't encourage me to go through this turmoil it's a weakness." Rei said sitting up and then holding her head for she got a headache from crying. "Ms. Relena would like to see you right now." Quatre said. "Ok." Rei said and put her gun back in her space pocket in case something happened. Rei got to where the princess of the Sanq kingdom was and bowed respectfully. "I need you to do something for me." Relena said. "Yes princess?" Rei asked. "I need you to pick up my sister Serenity from her cousin Usagi she has became ill and no one is here to get her. Would you mind if you did that?" Relena asked. "I'll go and pick up your sister." Rei said and then left after getting directions. "Where are you going?" Quatre asked. "I am going for some fresh air and picking Ms. Relena's sister up she has feel ill and has no ride home so I volunteered to go." Rei said. "Does this have to do with the search for my sister and niece?" Quatre asked. "Yes." Rei said. Heero came from his post and saw Rei heading to the garage with worry flooded on her pale face. 'Wonder where she is going so fast. I better follow she might get into another battle and might need my help.' Thought Heero. Rei stopped in front of the door to the garage and put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her transformation brooch. "Good I still have it in here. I better keep it just in case. I sense something is going to happen." Rei said aloud to herself.  
  
**At Usagi's**  
  
Serenity has been at the toilet bowl for 3 hours now cursing her bad luck. "Damn cooks poisoned me." She muttered. "Serenity one of Relena's bodyguards are coming to pick you up." Usagi said through the door sadly. "Ok." Serenity sighed sadly. Serenity got up and fixed herself and got her bag and then went to Usagi's study room to see her staring blankly out the window. "Usagi. What's wrong you've been spacing out lately that's so unlike you." Serenity said. "I don't know why but I feel like this isn't right. That the world is supposed to be in grave danger and turmoil." Usagi said. "Go figure I've been having dreams." Serenity said. "Same here." Usagi said.  
  
**Back with Rei and the following Heero**  
  
Rei revved a motorcycle and sped off with her hair whipping behind her in a ponytail. Heero got a motorcycle and followed pursuit. Rei felt something terrible would happen and started speeding up more and more when she got into the countryside. "Why do I have this feeling?" Rei asked herself unknown that there was a communications link in the helmet she was wearing. "What if this Serenity is Usagi or Chibi-Usa then heaven forbid they've been exposed to so much danger of Endymion for months oh Selentiy- sama what would you do? You daughter and granddaughter have been reborn on Earth and they've had no protection because I was in slumber." Rei said. Heero heard everything and his eyes widened. Rei got to the mansion of Usagi's and knocked softly on the door. "Yes? How may I help you?" Usagi asked opening the door and gasped to see Rei. "Uh..I'm here to pick up Serenity-hime. Her sister heard she was ill and sent me to pick her up." Rei said quickly not knowing she was bowing. "Hold on a moment." Usagi said and then yelled into the mansion. "Strange have we met before?" Usagi said. "All shall be revealed in time." Rei said as Serenity came running down the steps. Serenity saw Rei and stopped dead in her tracks. "Chibi-Usa." Rei gasped under her breath. Serenity hugged Usagi goodbye and then came with Rei to the motorcycle.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Look out for Chapter 6: She knows but what about Usagi?  
  
Author's notes: God I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in a LONG while. I sorta had writer's block and I had schoolwork but I promise no swear I'll update the next chapter soon. Please accept my humble apology for the inconvenience of this chapter being late. Arigato, Lina Hino 


	7. Chapter 6: She knows but what about Usag...

Fallen  
  
Chapter 6: She knows but what about Usagi?  
  
**Moments before Rei came** When Serenity was getting ready to leave a pink light blinded her sight for a moment and a voice as soft as a goddess' spoke to her. "Small Lady. You must remember all the horrors of you past. Awaken." The voice said. Serenity had no clue as of what was going on but when the pink light surrounded her she felt pain all over her body and screamed in pain while hugging herself. A moon insignia came onto her forehead and a white gown appeared on her body as dark memories of her life as Small Lady Serenity came into her mind and returning the hurt emotions. Serenity was then zapped to a place of ruins. "Where am I?" Serenity asked. "You are on the moon child of the moon goddess." The voice said. "Who are you and where are you?" Serenity asked. "I am your grandmother the former moon goddess Selenity. And I'm only here in spirit and in your heart." Selentiy said appearing before Serenity in a dress of pure white. "You're my grandmother?" Serenity questioned. "Hai. You look so much like my Serenity but of course that is expected of the Lunarians' Royal family." Selenity said hugging her only child's daughter. "Grandma." Serenity said and then hugged the goddess. "The Mars goddess is to take you back to Lady Relena's home. So when you see her tell her you know everything." Selentiy said. "What about mama though?" Serenity asked. "She'll have her memories when the time is right." Selentiy said and then that same pink light blinded Serenity again and she was back on Earth in her room of Usagi's mansion in her normal clothes.  
  
"SERENITY!!" She heard her cousin yelled and knew that the person who was going to pick her up was here. She grabbed her bag and skipped down the steps but when she saw who was to pick her up she stopped in her tracks to see her mother's best friend right there looking at her sadly. She heard the Mars Goddess in disguise called her Chibi-Usa and knew it was her. "I hope you get better Serenity cause we could have had some fun but I guess it'll have to wait." Usagi said hugging her cousin. "Goodbye Usagi." Serenity said looking at her real mother and then ran up to Rei. Rei and Serenity got out of hearing range (Or so they thought) and started to talk. "REI-CHAN OH GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!" Chibi-Usa said and bear hugged the Mars Goddess. "Small Lady how do you know?" Rei asked stopping in her steps. "Grandma came to me before you came and told me everything up to this point. Man I want to kill my father as well but my powers haven't been awakened for Grandma told me that if that happens he can find me and mom." Chibi-Usa said crying. "Chibi-Usa I swear I won't fail you and Usagi ever again that was a life mistake that I wish I could change." Rei said looking at her small princess. Heero heard the whole conversation and looked at the pink haired child and then the Mars Goddess to see such pain and failure in her eyes. "Rei my father attacking us was very unexpected. But you shouldn't blame yourself. All of us died because of him he shouldn't have been my father." Chibi-Usa said. "If he wasn't your father then you wouldn't be born. That's the only good thing that has came out of all this. Don't take your life for granted like I have." Rei said.  
  
"You have never taken your life for granted. You are a warrior of a grand race and mother thinks that you out of us all was worthy to be one of the selected group to be reborn and protect her." Chibi-Usa said. "Who besides Michiru, I and the Starlights were reborn?" Rei asked. "All the outers and Jupiter was reborn." Chibi-Usa said. Rei smiled for the first time since being on earth and then hugged her princess' daughter. "I'm so glad that you know me. I feel so empty without everyone else." Rei said. Chibi-Usa smiled and then grabbed Rei's hand. "Come on I want to get home and tell you everything." Chibi-Usa said. Rei secured the bag in the box on the back of the motorcycle and then gave Chibi-Usa a helmet. "How did you learn how to ride a motorcycle?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Haruka taught me." Rei said. "You seem to be a pro." Chibi-Usa said. A ring of somesort came through Rei's, Chibi-Usa and Heero's mind making them stop. "No not now." Rei whispered. "It's daddy." Chibi-Usa said scared. "Don't worry I'll protect you." Rei said putting the stand down and grabbing her brooch in case it was Endymion. And as if on cue Rei made a force field around Chibi- Usa and then saw Endymion floating in the air. "Well, well, well it seems I don't have to look for my daughter for much longer. Come on Chibi-Usa daddy is lonely lets go home." Endymion said sincerely to his daughter with his hand reaching out to her. "No." Chibi-Usa said. "You'll have to go through me first before you touch her Endymion." Rei hissed holding her hensin brooch tightly in her hand.  
  
"Rei I'm her father let me have her back." Endymion said angered. "You killed your own daughter you bastard!" Rei yelled. "I didn't kill her!" Endymion yelled. "Then who did. I watched you kill her and she cried for you to stop you killed her mother in front of her and killed her no child of your would love nor care for you." Rei spat and then threw her brooch in the air. "MARS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!!" Rei yelled. A wall of fire surrounded Rei as her clothes were melted away. A white body suit came onto her body as her fanned around her in the air. Red glows came onto her slender fingered hands, red boots came onto her feet, and a red skirt formed around her slender waist. A chokie came to her neck, a bow formed in the middle of her body suit where her heart was and then the fiery brooch rested in the middle as pure white wings came from her back as a bow formed where her skirt met with her body suit. And finally a flame staff formed in her hands. Her usually bright violet eyes opened showing the cold-hearted warrior within. "Small Lady stay within that shield. The only way that shield will die is if I die so you are perfectly safe. You think you are going to take her forget it Endymion." Rei hissed and lifted her staff into the air as a black ball of flames started to form at the tip. Heero got up to the shield to hear Chibi-Usa whisper a plea..for that of a warrior to another. "Rei-chan the stars have guided you for years and now you may shine. For I too possess that of Eternal." The young child of the Moon whispered and a white light formed in her hands. "PINK MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!!" Chibi-Usa yelled. Chibi-Usa's forehead started to glow gold as her moon insignia shined.  
  
Her blonde hair, which was her disguise at the commands of her pained screams, turned back to the long tresses of pink. Pink wings came from her back as her clothes melted away. Her Silver Imperium Crystal forming where her heart was. Heero watched Rei ready herself to attack when he saw a flash of her past before the attack. There was Rei held her goddaughter gingerly as the baby girl sucked on her finger while she hummed to the child soothingly. "Rei-chan." Heero heard a voice call to Rei. Rei turned to see Chibi-Usa there in her white gown. "Small Lady what's wrong?" Rei asked. "Nothing is wrong. I just want to see Minako's baby." Chibi-Usa said lying. "She's sleeping." Rei said. "When are you going to get married and have a family of your own?" She asked. "I don't know when. But I hope I do have one. I've been orphaned for as long as I can remember. And I see the joy the girls have with their children and husbands but I know right now is not the time for I feel something will happen soon." Rei said. Chibi-Usa sat in Rei's lap looking at the small Aphrodite. "She looks like Minako." She said. "I know." Rei said. "You know I had a dream the other night. That you got married and were expecting an heir." She said. "That sounds like a good dream. I hear the Queen calling for you, you might want to go and answer her summon or you'll loose your candy to her again." Rei said. "Ja Rei-chan." Chibi-Usa said and left. "That sounded like a very good dream Chibi-Usa but I'm not destined to be happy. No one would ever compare to him. And he's been dead for a long time. Why would I still have the hopes that he'd been reborn with the rest of us?" Rei asked herself aloud. Aphrodite started to whimper in her sleep and made Rei look at her a bit frightened that she might have hurt the child.  
  
Minako came into the room with a sad look on her face. "You are full of hostility, why so Rei? Or are you too full of your family pride to tell anyone your feelings?" Minako asked. Rei laughed at it. "I've been so lonely that I don't know how it feels like to be truly loved." Rei said. "Oh you are still pained by the Silver Millennium..when he was killed." Minako said. "Yes." Rei simply said. "So have you written anything new?" Minako asked. "Why must you ask when the answer is going to be yes?" Rei asked. "You need to stop hiding your feelings." Minako said. "I have no choice but too." Rei said. "So what's this one? Sing it for me please?" Minako begged. Rei smiled weakly. "Ok." Rei said. Minako jumped up and down and the other girls came in to hear Rei sing. "Girls geesh you want me to do a concert or something?" Rei joked. The girls laughed at Rei's little joke. Small Lady got on Rei's lap and looked up at her pleadingly. Minako held the sleeping Aphrodite waiting for her friend to sing. "Onegai Rei- chan sing a pretty song for us." She begged with her ruby eyes twinkling. "I don't sing that good you guys." Rei said. "Oh Rei not this modest act again it's getting old." Makato said teasing wanting to hear the new song. "Alright you girls win." Rei said. "I know there is going to be a bit of a boring introduction so go ahead to the chorus." Small Lady said. "Ok." Rei said.  
  
Sorrow and Pain Mix together Making me miss you more  
  
Your warm arms Your sweet kisses Your loving words Go through my mind Even after all these years  
  
I look into myself To see you Looking at me Unknown of the fate Planned for you  
  
We hold each other In an unbreakable embrace Knowing our world Would disappear  
  
Would you remember me? Would you still love me? Would you still hold me? After the Moonlit Masquerade ended  
  
I look into the mirrors of time To remember those days Where we were one I part of you And you part of me We danced as one person Never missed a breath  
  
We danced to the song That played the night We fell in love A fallen angel And a bold Demon In sweet serenity  
  
One day though You promised you'd be back For me You never came back I came to you In a pool of tears I wept As I held you limp hand In mine  
  
The Masquerade had ended  
  
  
  
Would you remember me? Would you still love me? Would you still hold me? After the Moonlit Masquerade ended  
  
I look into the mirrors of time To remember those days Where we were one I part of you And you part of me We danced as one person Never missed a breath  
  
We danced to the song That played the night We fell in love A fallen angel And a bold Demon In sweet serenity  
  
Will I remember you? Will I still love you? Will I still hold you?  
  
I will Will you?  
  
Rei was finished with the song and opened her tear-prickled eyes to see her friends crying. Heero somehow felt the emotion in the song stretching out to someone so close but yet so far. Back into the reality, which was painful the attack was over and Rei was on the ground holding herself in pain making Heero start to panic. He ran up to Chibi-Usa to see what was wrong. "What happened?" He asked pointing to Rei. "Her attack got redirected." Chibi-Usa said. Heero went to Rei and held her up. Rei moaned in pain her eyes shut as she gripped onto her arrow, which was redirected and hit her in the abdomen. "Selenity you better not make this as painful as it was last time I had to pull out my own arrow from my body." Rei muttered through clenched teeth not knowing that Heero was holding her up. Heero saw blood coming from Rei's abdomen and was going to stop her from pulling the arrow out but he was a bit too late on it. Rei yelled in pain, as she pulled the fire-engulfed arrow from her stomach. "Rei-chan you ok?" Chibi-Usa asked. Rei opened her eyes and saw Heero and Chibi-Usa there looking at her worried. "Hai, I'm fine.ow." Rei said clutching herself in pain. "Here let me help you." Heero said helping her stand. "I at least avoided the internal organs." Rei muttered feeling Heero hold her up. "Come on Serenity sit up front." Heero said making Chibi-Usa hop onto the seat of Heero's motorcycle. Heero made Rei rest on his back so they could get back to Relena's palace. Rei's grip wasn't tight on Heero's neck, which worried him as he drove towards Relena's palace. "Just hold on we're almost there Rei." Heero said to her calmly knowing she was inside scared for Chibi- Usa's safety and the blood that was coming out of her body.  
  
Heero got the palace to see the others and Relena there waiting. Rei's uniform faded when Heero was driving up to the palace and were replaced with the clothes she was wearing earlier. Chibi-Usa saw Relena come up next to her and hug her. "I'm glad you're ok." Relena said. "What took you so long?" Duo asked. Rei was being helped up and was starting to explain when they saw her blood stained shirt and watch as she passed out. Heero caught Rei before she hit the hard cement and felt the blood oozing out of the wound faster than it was earlier. "We got to get her to the medics wing and now." He said. Relena's servants came up to the perfect soldier to take Rei to the medics' wing but didn't give her to him. He followed the servants to the wing. Relena saw the panic in Heero's eyes as he ran past her with the collapsed young woman and felt herself being angered by the way he held her. Duo and the other pilots followed Heero to the medics' wing. "Endymion attacked again." Heero said while cutting her shirt off to look at the wound better. No burn marks were on the skin but the puncture the arrow made was pouring out blood. He looked at the doctors on standby next to him and knew they could help but didn't know if he should trust him with Rei's life. After a moment he let the doctors take care of her and left the room. "Heero what's wrong with you? You're acting strange." Duo said. "Nothing is wrong." Heero said coldly.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Author's Notes: Well Heero is worried about Rei. Isn't that sweet? But why? I'm not gonna tell. You'll have to review me. I updated this story sooner than I thought. I thought for sure I'd get writer's block again. I don't have that much schoolwork at the moment due to report cards being passed out this Thursday or Friday. I know I will have straight A's so if I do you'll know I'll be getting more done. Hehehehe!!! Who loves anime!!!? I do!! Do you?! Work hard and you get rewards..for me anime dvds for you more chapters!!!!  
  
Here are some valuable points of life.  
  
Guys are so immature..trust me there are a lot of brainless bakas in my classes and in the world.  
  
Girls rule and are more mature..I know that for a fact cause I'm a girl.  
  
School is fun not prison...I know that for a fact cause I'm in the 10th grade and living to tell about it and I'm not on Death Row.  
  
Honors Classes aren't as hard as I thought...I have 2 honors science classes and got A's in them.  
  
Hard Core Rap music isn't all about Cop killing..Some of it is just about life like Eminem's music.  
  
Your friend's parents will always find something against you..I know because my best friends' parents don't like me anymore..so I can't hang out with my friend anymore outside of school.  
  
That's it for Lina Hino's facts of life corner!! Have a nice day!! And please review!!! Lina Hino ^v^ Peace and love rule  
  
War and hate drool 


	8. Chapter 7: Is it love or pity

Fallen  
  
Chapter 7: Is it love or pity  
  
Heero was standing outside the medics' wing with Chibi-Usa next to him waiting for the report of Rei's condition. "It's been 4 hours." Chibi- Usa said obviously pissed off. "How long has she been loyal to your family?" Heero asked. "Ever since she was corinated as Princess of Mars in her first life. Over thousands of years ago." Chibi-Usa said. "So she's been tied down to her destiny all her life?" Heero asked. "Yes, she has always been miserable. But it was worse when the others settled down and had their families." Chibi-Usa said. "Why?" Heero asked. "Did she tell you that she was orphaned when she was really, really young? Because the planet that her grandmother was from didn't approve of her parents marriage? That is how the plot of family betrayal happened. Her parents were assassinated and she was supposed to have been but out of a miracle she escaped her supposed fate and became a guardian for her home world and to the Moon Kingdom." Chibi-Usa said. Heero looked at the door wide eyed. He never knew that something so horrible could happen to a woman of such honor and morals, as if she was properly brought up with a great set of parents. "Rei- chan, she has been alone for so long. She is feared so much because of her power. Please Heero-san don't fear her power. I want to see her happy." Chibi-Usa said. Right then before Heero could ask what the child meant a doctor came out covered in sweat. "She's stable." The doctor said. "Can we see her?" Chibi-Usa said. "She's been giving us a lot of hell when she woke up." The doctor said.  
  
Chibi-Usa crawled under the doctors' legs and ran into the room. "REI- CHAN!!!" They could hear the worried Chibi-Usa cry. Chibi-Usa saw Rei with a huge bandage wrapped around her chest and then hugged the young woman in a bear hug with tears falling down her face. "Shhh...hush Chibi-Usa. I'm ok so stop your tears." Rei said calmly while running her hand through her princess' hair. Chibi-Usa looked at Rei sadly. 'She would such an awesome mother if only she had a chance.' Chibi-Usa thought. Rei looked at Chibi- Usa with a small smile that was only for her during Crystal Tokyo. "Rei- Auntie do you know if my mother will awaken on her own?" Chibi-Usa asked. "I wouldn't have a doubt she gets herself into trouble and ends up awakening herself." Rei said. Heero came into the room and saw Rei smile the small smile. "Rei-Auntie I miss mommy I don't want to watch her as someone else." Chibi-Usa said. "Don't worry hime we'll get your mother to awaken when the time is right demo I think you should get some sleep you never know when Endymion will come again." Rei said taking her shirt and putting it on but not buttoning it. "I'm scared Rei. I'm really scared." Chibi-Usa said. "There's nothing to be scared of hime. I'll protect you and your mother it's been my sworn duty." Rei said. "Demo it's just like the Galaxy Wars. We lost all our army and almost lost everyone along with it." Chibi-Usa said. "The Galaxy Wars are mere child's play. Your father is one of the most powerful men in the Cosmos, the leader of the Galaxy Controllers was only a mere mortal who thought that he could take over the world by seducing goddesses from other planets." Rei said.  
  
"You know Rei. I know you only are here to fulfill your purpose but why not try to live a happy life on Earth?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Even if I tried I could never do such a thing. I was raised around blood, war, and revolution it's in my nature to fight and fight until this human flesh is dead. Even then when I am dead I am destined to fight on." Rei said. "Is that all your purpose is?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Yes, the life of a true sailor senshi..is nothing but battles and wars till the death. And into the afterlife." Rei said. "Rei-chan when I become queen. You'll never have to fight again. You can be free. I promise." Chibi-Usa said. "Chibi-Usa.Small Lady Serenity...if that were only possible demo I know this is meant to be. Even though I hate fate so much I know I am meant to fight and die a warrior. Don't waste your breath on me." Rei said. "Demo, you are the most loyal besides Saturn and Jupiter you deserve happiness too." Chibi-Usa said. "Remember what I told you long ago. I will never find happiness because my power brings fear into people." Rei said. "It doesn't effect one person!" Chibi-Usa said. "Like who?" Rei asked. "The Prince of Saturn. He was never afraid of your power. Your grandfather told me so. He was never afraid of you because you both were the same." Chibi-Usa said. "Whatever. Everyone except for you, me, Michiru-san, Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, your mother, and your uncle are dead." Rei said. "The Starlights are alive?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Hai, I sensed their power days ago." Rei said. "Then why haven't you made your presence noticed to them?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Because they will think that Endymion brought me back for the soul purpose to kill you and Usagi." Rei said.  
  
Heero made his presence noticed and Chibi-Usa dragged Rei to Heero. "Thank you for brining me here to get treatment." Rei said. "No problem." Heero said. Chibi-Usa cleared her throat towards Heero and quirked an eyebrow at Chibi-Usa's display of 'say something other than that!'. Rei took Chibi-Usa's hand and walked past him after resting her hand across her chest to show gratitude. Quatre saw Chibi-Usa when he was walking down the hall. Chibi-Usa saw her mother's brother and then after Rei dropped her hand smiled widely and rammed into him in a hug. "UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!!!" Chibi-Usa piped. Rei smiled to see her so happy and turned to walk to her room when she accidentally ramming into Heero. "Can I have a word with you?" Heero asked. Rei nodded her head confused of what he would want to talk about. They went to a different room which seemed to be Heero's quarters and by the luxuries Relena took a liking to the monotone man of 18/19. "Take a seat." Heero said moving a chair out. "Thank you. So what do you want to talk about?" Rei asked sitting down. "Seems that Chibi-Usa knows more about you than you think." Heero said. "What do you mean by that?" Rei asked. "Your grandmother didn't approve of your parents marriage so she sent assassins to kill them and you but you survived and because a sailor senshi for Mars." Heero said. "Damn that child is getting smarter more and more I must have missed so much." Rei said. "So it's true." Heero said. "Yes, it is." Rei said with a sigh. An emotion took over Heero that made him rest a hand on Rei's hand. Rei looked up at Heero to see a dead serious gaze in his eyes, which were concentrated on her which made her start to blush slightly.  
  
"I lost my parents in a bomb raid. I just act like I never knew them so I don't remember how they died. Protecting me and my sister." Heero said. "You had a sister?" Rei asked. "Yes, she was 3 years younger than me." Heero said. "I never was able to have any siblings." Rei said. "She died after the raid. They found her and brought her to the shelter. She was severely injured they did absolutely nothing they let her die." Heero said. "That's awful. I know how it's like to loose someone close." Rei said. "Who did you loose that was close to you?" Heero asked. "My best friends and my betrowl in my first life." Rei said. "How is it that us people who were raised to fight all their lives are the ones who suffer the most?" Heero questioned. "I have no clue." Rei said honestly. Heero tightened his grip on her hand. Rei's heart started to pound in her chest from the heat she felt from his grip on her hand. She was somehow attracted to this heat. It was so familiar to her. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' She thought. Herro bent down and yet again stole a kiss from her. Rei was stiff as a board as that familiar warmth tingled on her lips and throughout her body making her tremble. Heero felt her trembling and brought her into a warm hug as he kissed her. Confusion still flooded through Rei's head from the familiarity of his touch. Chibi-Usa and Quatre were watching this on one of Chibi-Usa's energy mirrors. "See I told you Uncle Quatre." Chibi-Usa said. "I still don't believe it." Quatre said. "I know demo I sensed these vibes when I saw him and now my suspicions have been cleared he is who he is." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
Rei felt herself drown into her memories of the person Heero so reminded her of. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. Chibi-Usa now was hopping up and down to see Rei respond to Heero's kiss. "I am so happy now!" Chibi-Usa said. Quatre couldn't believe his eyes. Heero Yuy the invincible perfect soldier was surrendering to emotions. 'To finally hold you in my arms again like this is something I never want to forget.' Was the thought that ran through Heero's mind. A wall of energy started to form around the two as if their psyche waves were merging. 'This sensation is so familiar. It feels so..right.' Rei thought no longer in a whirlwind of confusion. Heero and Rei broke apart from each other but remained in each other's arms. "The power of love isn't here and then gone it stays forever and time plus rebirths also can't get in the way of it." Chibi-Usa said with a smile on her face but then a frown took the cheerful smile away. "Helios." She whispered. Right then Relena was now heading towards Heero's quarters to try and convince him to go to the ice cream shop but Chibi-Usa saw this and stopped her from going into Heero's room and disturb that precious moment. "Sis. I want to know. If I get better can I go back to Usagi's?" She asked. "Yeah. You can but right now I need to take care of some important business." Relena said pushing her way past Chibi-Usa. Heero and Rei were now out of his room and heading to the security room to monitor the palace together instead of taking shifts. Relena spotted Heero and glompped onto him. "Heero-kun do you need a break we can go to the ice cream parlor down the street. Please?" Relena begged. Heero grumbled and nodded a yes. Rei felt sorry for him but laughed under her breath.  
  
Rei was in the monitoring room all alone sitting in her chair. Thoughts of her past ran through her mind. 'I know I don't have all my memories back but I do remember him. He feels like Heero so much. The same sensation I feel when I was around him. It hurts so much to be reminded.' Rei thought. Right then a bleep came from the monitor system. Rei looked at the area and saw intruders trying to cut through the fencing in the back. She grabbed the gun Heero lended her and headed towards the area after telling the others about the intruders. "The lord said we'd find her here and to take her away or kill her." An intruder said. Rei spotted them and stayed in the shadows. She was always one with the dark and loved it for it made her feel like she was back home. Little did she know the intruders had a few hostages knocked out and acting like they were knocked out. "This is a guarantee that she'll give up to us and all that shit for these people she considers friends." Another intruder said. Rei slowly cocked the gun and then came out of the shadows. "THERE SHE IS!!" An intruder yelled. Rei quickly shot the loud mouth intruder and then hid in the shadows yet again. Her wings of black coming to her black to make her look like a dark angel from hell. 'This'll scare them to hell.' She thought knowing these people where just human pawns of Endymion's. 5 minutes before the intruders came onto the palace grounds Heero and Relena were starting to walk down the ally when they were attacked and knocked out. Well Relena anyway but not Heero. "We have the bait so we can convince the Martian queen to surrender and become the lord's wife." An intruder said. "He said this might not convince her so killing them might, because I sense her power has already mixed with this guys'." Another said. 'They want Rei to go to their side? What do they mean by 'her power has already mixed with me'?' Heero thought.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Author's Notes: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! I updated sooner than expected!!! Demo.I had to update on a school computer because my parents moved their computer into my sister's room so we have to wait to get a phone cord long enough to stretch from the kitchen to my sister's room. Well I hope you like this chappy and review. Thank you!!!! Your esteemed Authoress, Lina Hino  
  
  
  
The Adventures of an Anime Otaku at the mall  
  
Part 1  
  
Lina: *jaw is dropped with drool dribbling down side of mouth as she eyes the new Gundam Wing Perfect collection on the self*  
  
Vegeta: What are you looking at Onna?  
  
Lina: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing.. *continues on chanting Gundam Wing*  
  
Vegeta: -_-' That's one crazy onna.  
  
Lina: *5 minutes later* I got it I got it I got it!!!!! *Holds the Gundam Wing Box Set in her hands*  
  
Gohan: Are you dissing us?  
  
Lina: *hugs Gohan* I never would cause...*Gasps as she sees the newest Dragon Ball Z DVD*  
  
Kagome: Uh oh...  
  
Lina: Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z.. *Continues to chant Dragon Ball Z*  
  
Heero: -_-' Who put the anime on clearance this time?  
  
Inu Yasha: Software Etc. did and now she's going ballistic.  
  
Lina: *smiles gleefully as she holds the copy of the newest Dragon Ball Z DVD in her hand*  
  
Sakura: You need help with any of that?  
  
Lina: Yeah, here Inu-kun. *Dumps box set and dvd in Inu Yasha's arms*  
  
Inu Yasha: *growls* Baka onna.  
  
Lina: *gasps and stars come into her eyes* On my kami-sama..KARE KANO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All the gang: *falls over anime-style*  
  
Lina: *buys all 3 of the volumes and gives them to Inu Yasha to hold*  
  
Miari Trunks: She's going crazy again.  
  
Lina: I LOVE MY MIARI TRUNKS!!!!! *Takes a few of the Trunks DVDS and buys them*  
  
Miari Trunks: -_-' And I thought she was the sane one.  
  
Groupies: MIARI TRUNKS!!!!! *Screams and whistles can be heard*  
  
Lina: *eyes narrow into slits and she marches right through the crowd to Miari Trunks* HE'S MINE!!!  
  
Groupies: *evil eyes*  
  
Inu Yasha: *Starts laughing his ass off*  
  
Lina: *glares at Inu Yasha*  
  
Akane: What's going on here?  
  
Ranma: Lina is going on one of her anime shopping sprees again.  
  
Akane: Who's paying for it?  
  
Ranma: Miari Trunks is. It seems to me he likes her.  
  
Akane: That's sweet. *Glares at Ranma*  
  
Ranma: What you tomboy?  
  
Akane: DID YOU FORGET IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOO!!!!! RANMA SATOME!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: *Oh shit*  
  
Lina: *is glomping on Miari Trunks making the groupies going away*  
  
Miari Trunks: -_-'  
  
Lina: I love you so much. Thank you for letting me go and get anime for my birthday.  
  
Miari Trunks: You can get 12 more DVDS and then we have to go home.  
  
Lina: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone minus Lina and Miari Trunks: Kami-sama save us.  
  
TBC.. 


	9. Chapter 8: Hearts in pain

Fallen  
  
Chapter 8: Hearts in pain  
  
Heero wondered what the abductors meant by him and Rei's energies mixed meant but didn't want to ask. Relena regained consciousness and hugged Heero tightly. "Will the Martian Queen come and get the human or not?" A man asked. "The lord said she will come for him." An abductor said. "She seems to be weakened by this mortal man. But something is not mortal about him." The main abductor said. Right then a yell of rage was heard, as a door was blasted open.  
  
**Moments before**  
  
Rei knew where Heero was from something within her. Her heart raced at the thought of him being hurt because of her. She now saw where the abductors took Heero and Relena and took flight to not be sighted on the ground. She flew over the base and landed on the top of a building. She knocked the guards out and then sensed Heero's presence near and then blew the door closest to her open. She yelled in pure rage as she mercilessly killed all the minions of Endymion's. "WE GOT A CODE RED!!! SHE'S HERE!!!" Many warriors yelled while grabbing weapons. "She's already taken out units 1 through 7." Another said. Heero and Relena looked at the scrambling soldiers as they huddled near the door to hear yells of rage and hate echo throughout the whole compound. "Heero. I'm scared." Relena whimpered holding onto the perfect soldier tightly. Heero pushed Relena's arms off him and looked at the door and if suddenly when he sensed it a very pissed off sailor senshi busted through the door weapon and all. Her hair fanning around her, showing her untamed rage. "Let them go and I'll consider letting you all live." Rei said in a deadly tone holding her weapon tightly as her eyes were glazed in pure ice even though in her state her eyes were a evil hint of red. "GO TO HELL BITCH!!" A soldier cried and tired to fire his attack. Rei suddenly summoned a force field and blocked all the energies that were aimed at her. "Is that all you can do? That's pathetic." Rei said and raised her staff into the air and an attack formed at the tip.  
  
Her eyes flicked with emotion for a brief moment before she brought her glowing staff down like a sword slicing all the minions in the way in half. Blood splashed all over her but didn't faze her. She wasn't what she portrayed herself to be like earlier. A man behind Rei smirked to know she didn't sense him as he threw a ring around her. "Look out Rei!" Heero said. Rei looked and then saw the ring go around her and tighten around her arms. "Well we got you just like we have planned your highness." The man said and then pushed a button making a stream of magical lightening go through the ring into Rei's body. Rei winced to feel the electricity pierce into her body. The man made the voltage up and in mere seconds Rei was crippling in pain. Heero looked at Rei as she fell to the ground in pain to see the eyes of a distressed woman within them. Rei struggled to try and stand up but the pain she felt within her was literally frying her organs in her body. Heero took his gun out and shot at the ring and it broke from her. Rei weakly tried to get up but fell back to her knees. Blood was trickling down the corners of her mouth. She looked at Heero full of gratitude and then noticed that Relena was glomping Heero with a 'get away from him if you know what's good for you' look in her eyes. Heero removed the girl's arms off him and shot the man killing him and picked Rei up. "Thank you." Rei whispered into his ear. Heero could feel her body against his and had to bite back his sudden wave of attraction towards her. Rei knew what was happening to him and was about to tell him one more thing but she passed out while a shield formed around him, her, and Relena (I HATE RELENA!!). Heero looked at Rei and made sure he wasn't crushing her to him although he wanted to keep her safe. The man that almost killed Rei growled angrily and then glowed a black and then lunged at Heero, Rei, and Relena. His hand somehow went right through the shield. The man's hand landed right on the brooch in the center of the red bow making Rei wake up and scream in pain when he tried to pull the brooch off the bow. Then a red glow came from the brooch. Heero aimed his gun and shot the guy's hand which resulted in the man's grip on Rei's life force loosen and Rei relax into Heero's arms.  
  
The small party of three was able to escape back to the palace. Relena was about to say something to Heero but when she turned around he was gone. She growled in anger and stormed to her room. Leaving the other pilots confused. Heero carried Rei to his room and laid her down on his bed. He touched her brooch and her uniform faded. 'I'm sorry I forgot he could allow his minions the power to go through shields.' Heero thought while tracing a hand against her pale skinned cheeks. Heero lifted Rei up and held her to him. 'You're just like in the times of the Silver Millennium.' Heero thought and felt her snuggle to him and smirked. "How long have you been faking?" Heero asked amused. "For the last few moments." Rei said slyly while enjoying the warmth of his arms around her. "We have monitoring duty still." Heero said. "I'm drained of energy Heero. I don't know if I want to just lay down here or watch over this boring palace." Rei mutter. Heero liked Rei's attitude towards this boring palace. He helped her stand up and looked at her. Rei noticed she was opening up to this man and put her defenses up. Heero could tell that she put her barriers back up but he took her into an embrace and put his arm around her waist. "Come on." Heero said in a monotone putting his barriers back up as well but not before looking at her with a smirk which made Rei feel like mush inside. The two walked to the monitoring room and sat down to look at the monitors. It was half past midnight now and Heero was glaring at the monitors while Rei was nodding her head trying to not fall asleep. "So god damn bored." Rei muttered. Heero looked at Rei to her eyes slowly closing and stood up. "You need sleep." Heero said. "Iie, I don't..I can't." Rei said. "I'll monitor everything but you need sleep." Heero said. Rei glared at Heero and stayed in her seat.  
  
"I'm not moving an inch. I'm not leaving my post just because I'm tired." Rei said coldly. Heero smirked inside to see her stubbornness. Right then Duo ran into the room in a pair of black boxers with his gun panting. Rei saw this and turned around blushing wide-awake now. "Duo what is wrong you seem pale?" Heero asked his comrade. "Oz is going to attack this place in less than an hour." Duo panted. "How did you find this out?" Rei asked. "The people who hired us here just sent us a mission." Duo said. Duo ran out of the room to wake the other pilots up while Heero turned around to see the crimson faced Rei facing the other direction. He snaked his arms around her slender waist and told her he was going. Rei turned and glared at Heero. Heero glared back. Rei then laughed a bit and felt a sudden desire to be kissed by the perfect soldier, which upset her greatly because this desire was strong. Heero had a desire to kiss the Martian Queen suddenly which got him a bit pissed because of the desire. They didn't know what each other were thinking at the moment because they had their own problems but Rei growled and then did the shocking and unbelievable. She got on her tiptoes and kissed the perfect soldier softly. Heero blinked to see Rei be so forward as if she was reading his mind. Warmth, which seemed to comfort spread throughout their bodies as that small contact was made. Heero felt Rei start to pull away but he secured her against him with his arm around her waist and kissed her back. Duo came back into the room and his jaw was to the floor to see Heero and Rei kissing. "HOLY SHIT!" He barked. The two soldiers heard Duo and pulled away from each other, their desires satisfied for the moment. Duo was now smiling goofy at the two. "I knew it He-man you like Rei-babe that's cute..wait a minute cute that's scary!" Duo said and then was running for his life as Wufei came in with a pink katana and purple hair. Rei tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't help it when she looked at his clothes. They were pink and baby blue, which made her fall to the ground in laughter. The guys went on the mission leaving Rei time to think about the desires that ran through her mind, heart, and body. 'Why do I have a hunger for him to touch me? Why does he remind me so much of my betroth in the Silver Millennium?' Rei thought while her fingers rested on her lips. "And when did I get so bold?" She asked herself aloud.  
  
Heero was in Winged Gundam wondering why he wanted so much to just take Rei into his arms and love her the way she was never loved before, but of course he wouldn't admit that he was in love with her for a long time..ever since childhood. He knew her for almost all her lives but he only watched from the sidelines. Making his presence unknown to her but watch her cry at night for someone to love her. Although if the Silver Millennium was to have continued on the road it was on the heir would have been born of a virgin queen as all the Martian Queen's were meant to have their children but he knew Rei was different. He knew everything she wanted since they met thousands of years ago. Relena and Chibi-Usa were in a room to the far left of the palace. Relena was rambling on about why Heero should love her and not Rei, which made Chibi-Usa want to take the stupid human and strangle her to death. Rei was walking towards the kitchen but stopped in front of a large window. She looked out into the night sky and sighed depressingly. She never saw the sky as clear and beautiful as she was seeing it now. Her heart ached suddenly. She clutched her chest in the hopes of the ache to go away. She knew what it was and was ashamed. She had fallen in love, after she promised that she wouldn't date nor have any methods of happiness until Endymion was dead. Chibi-Usa knew what Rei was thinking and was walking towards the monitoring room when she saw Rei heading to the kitchen. "I know what is going on too. Heero has never shown any emotion to any one, you are the first one he has given emotion too. That Relena is getting too jealous she should know that Heero was never interested in her in the beginning." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
Heero was with the others while a feeling was tugging in the back of his mind. Pictures of the goddess flashed in his mind. He held his head knowing very well that he was acting upon those very emotions he held back when it came to the past life he had. 'Gods I am acting like an idiot.' Heero thought. The mission was complete and he went back to the palace along with the others and saw Chibi-Usa and Rei in the monitoring room talking. He pressed his ear against the door and listened in. "Rei-chan I know you're going to be happy. Just give that heart a chance to work." Chibi-Usa said. "I don't know. I've been hurt too many times by men that's why I detest them, demo when it comes to Heero I can almost sense that he won't hurt me like others have." Rei said shyly. "Rei you are supposed to be the passion warrior and you don't know what to do when it comes to love..seesh do I have to teach you?" Chibi-Usa asked. "No, no, no I can handle this myself." Rei said nervously. "Oh like when you and Heero share one of those 'intimate' moments?" Chibi-Usa asked slyly. Rei blushed crimson. "AH HA!" Chibi-Usa said and then sensed that Heero was listening in on the whole conversation. "Well I better leave you be so you can do some thinking to clear your mind." Chibi-Usa said slyly. "I don't think those type of thoughts." Rei said in a squeak, as her cheeks burned red. "You don't now but you will soon." Chibi-Usa said. Chibi-Usa walked out of the room smiling widely. "She's getting shy again. Oh this is so much fun." Chibi-Usa snickered. Heero entered the room moments after Chibi-Usa left the room and saw her in sleep attire yawning. A dirty thought ran through Heero's mind. 'God damn it now I'm becoming like Duo.' Heero thought. Rei sensed Heero and turned to be face to face with him. "How was the mission?" Rei asked.  
  
"It was fine." Heero said bluntly. Rei turned and sat down, crossed her legs and took a sip of coffee. "Want some?" Rei asked pointing to the small coffee maker which was pouring fresh coffee. "Yeah." Heero said. The two got up and grabbed the same cup, their hands meeting. "I was going to get it for you." Rei said very embarrassed. "I can get it myself." Heero said coldly. Rei's quirked an eyebrow and then moved her hand away. But before she could remove her hand from grabbing distance Heero grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Rei's breath caught in her throat as Heero pulled her towards him. "Why do you drive me crazy with your kindness and care?" Heero asked huskily into her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck as he spoke making Rei blush. Heero knew he was making her blush but couldn't help but make her. His hand crept behind her and ran along her back up to her neck. The feeling of desire rushed through Rei like a plague as she felt Heero's hand brush up her spine. Luna was wondering aimlessly around the palace sadly thinking about her own love..Artimus. She missed his joking around and sweet antics even though sometimes they were annoying as hell. "Artimus." Luna meowed sadly looking out the same window Rei was looking at earlier. Chibi-Usa was thinking about Helios again and again bringing tears to her eyes. Quatre looked at his niece to see the tears welling in her ruby eyes. "Chibi-Usa are you ok?" Quatre asked concerned. "Hai, I'm fine Uncle." Chibi-Usa lied. Quatre knew she was lying but acted like he fell for it. Back with Rei and Heero the two were staring at each other in the eye. Their stubbornness was VERY obvious for 2 reasons: one they might be caught kissing again and two Duo would run around the house spreading the 'good news' like a wild fire causing some problems with the 'princess' of the Sanq Kingdom (I HATE RELENA!!!)  
  
The two separated from each other and went to their own business. The small moment of warmth was gone. They acted like nothing happened at all. But Rei would take occasional peeks at Heero's strong build to see him looking at her. She turned and blushed for a moment and then went back to her job. It was nearing 3 in the morning and Rei had surrendered to the calls of sleep. She was slumped in the chair with her legs under her, her head rested against the leather of the chair, and her hair covering her like a blanket. Heero looked over for the first time in almost 2 hours and saw Rei peacefully asleep. He smirked at this and got up. He walked over to her and picked her up. She cuddled into his chest as he held her. His smirk turned into a small smile. (EH GASP!!!!) He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and before leaving planted a soft kiss on her lips. (AW HOW SWEET!!!) (Harushi: X_X) Heero went to his room as Duo took his post in the monitor room and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as thoughts of Rei rushed through his mind. His body ached with desire when he was holding Rei so close to him when he was carrying her to bed. He cursed mentally from the desire that rushed through his body when he thought of Rei. His emotions and desires have been ruling over his training for the past day and surprisingly no one noticed except for Duo. Knowing him he wouldn't be left alone after Duo saw him and Rei kiss. Luna saw Heero carry Rei to her room and followed him to his room to see him having an internal struggle. "Damn what's wrong with me my training hasn't failed me in hiding my emotions before. Maybe it's because it's the only woman I truly cared about." Heero said to himself. Luna watched the perfect soldier fall asleep and quietly crept out of his room and was heading towards Rei's room when she heard padding from behind her.  
  
She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. She wipped her eyes with her dark paws and looked again to see the thing in human form looking at her. Luna felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at the person. She turned human and ran into the waiting arms of the white haired man. "Artimus is it you? Are you alive?" Luna asked. The white haired man smirked and a golden moon insignia was noticed underneith the long bangs. "Hai, Hai ai." Artimus said and then everything went silent as he kissed his wife.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Author's Notes: Well what did you think? I thought it was cute. Well tell me what you think ok? Review me!!!  
  
Adventures of the Anime Otaku at the mall.. Part 2  
  
Lina: I love you sooooo much Miari you are so nice to me.  
  
Miari Trunks: Don't worry about it. You're 15 and deserve a decent birthday present.  
  
Lina: *Kisses him on the cheek* You are so nice. Now lets go home.  
  
Everyone: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: We've been here for 6 hours.  
  
Wufei: She is an Otaku.  
  
Heero: I wished she didn't take my gun.  
  
Duo: *Smirks and starts laughing his ass off* I think she has a lil' thing for Miari Trunks.  
  
Relena: HHHEEERRRROOOOO!!!!  
  
Lina: *Glares at Relena* Leave Heero-kun alone! *Makes Rei appear*  
  
Rei: Touch my brother onna and you're dead!  
  
Wufei: *Is full of pride* That's my onna.  
  
Rei: *Glares at Wufei* Leave now you wrench of a brother-stealer!!  
  
Relena: *Runs away crying while her hair is on fire*  
  
Heero: Thanks. *Gives Rei a hug*  
  
Lina: Well at least that Banshee is out of the way.  
  
Everyone heads to the car  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Car is full of bags  
  
Lina: Uh..Oops?  
  
Inu Yasha: HA! YOU CAN'T GO HOME!!  
  
Lina: Kagome-chan make him shut his trap!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inu Yasha: *Kisses the ground*  
  
Everyone is now home  
  
Sakura: *Just got done reading chapter and is bawling* Lina why did you stop there?  
  
Lina: I did that to add more dramatic twist..plus.*Whispers hints of the next few chapters*  
  
Sakura: *Smiles big* WOW!!!!  
  
Well the adventure ends as Vegeta and Lina are yelling at each other in hate. Thank you for reading the chappy and lil' adventure 


	10. Chapter 9: The loneliness of the two sai...

Fallen  
  
Chapter 9: The loneliness of the two sailor senshi..Chibi-Moon and Mars  
  
Chibi-Usa saw Luna and Artimus kiss and felt herself cry. It's been a week since the two were reunited. She missed her own love. "Helios-kun." Chibi-Usa whimpered and was embraced from behind from someone. She looked up to see Rei there with a look of worry etched on her face. "What's wrong my dear hime?" Rei asked hugging Chibi-Usa like a mother would a daughter. Chibi-Usa cried into her arms. Heero heard Rei leave her room and saw her hugging the now crying future moon princess in her arms. "Rei I miss mommy, I miss everyone. Why. Why can't they come back to life?" Chibi-Usa asked crying harder. "Does this have to do with Lord Helios of Elysion?" Rei asked wiping the tears from the child's eyes. "Hai, Watashi ai Helios-kun." Chibi-Usa said. "Chibi-Usa, gomen ne demo. with the life and duty we have. we'll never have anyone to love us even if we were able to marry and have our own children we'd just see everyone and everything die again." Rei said with a broken voice and tears falling down her face.  
  
Anata o omoidasu  
  
Kono uta o kiku tabi Kaeri no kurma no naka Itsumo naga reteta  
  
Kanashii koi nane nai to Anata wa otsuri to itta Ai seta koto sore dake de  
  
Shita wa senanda to  
  
I think of you, Whenever I listen to this song, It always used to be on, When you drove me home.  
  
There isn't a sad love, You said so, If you love someone, There's nothing else you need.  
  
Rei had her eyes closed allowing her tears to fall while trying to soothe Chibi-Usa with a song she finished writing. Chibi-Usa silently sobbed into Rei's nightshirt.  
  
Song for me forever Suki datta Nakitai hodo totemo  
  
I miss you always Shoujikini tada Erand dake Sayonara de Futari ga omoi deri natte mo  
  
Song for me forever, I loved you, It made me want to cry.  
  
I miss you always, I just honestly made my choice, Even if, by saying goodbye, The two of us become a memory.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked at Rei to see her so sad that it pained her more to look at her and just clung to Rei thinking she'd disappear and leave her alone with a mother who doesn't have her memories. "Rei-mama, onegai, stop crying. It hurts me to think what would happen if you'd disappear and leave me alone." Chibi-Usa cried.  
  
Tanjoubi no iaw atta ne, Shiri sana resutoran de Ima dewa namae wa kawaatta Toori sugi te yuku dake Anata ra shiku ikiteite Sayonara o koete  
  
We celebrated your birthday together, At a small restaurant, The name has changed, I only pass it by, Live true to yourself, Parting completely.  
  
Heero looked at the moon child to see a moon insignia glowing faintly under her bangs. "Hush chibi-hime." Rei whispered in a calm voice. "Demo." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
Song for me forever Mayottai Kujike sou nato kini wa I miss you always Anata no kotoba Suru yaiteru Me o tojite Setsunai kagayaki na kikoeru  
  
Song for me forever, When I'm about to lose my way or be disheartened, I miss you always, I mutter your words to myself, I close my eyes, And I hear the painful splendor.  
  
Chibi-Usa had stopped her crying and was slowly falling asleep. Heero looked at Rei's shaking shoulders and felt the urge to hold her and Chibi- Usa to him and calm them of their worries. No one deserved to be shunned from love: Duty or no duty, mortal or immortal, man woman or child, no one is suited for being alone.  
  
Song for me forever Suki datta Makitai hodo totemo I miss you always Shoujikini tada Eranda dake Sayonara de Futai ga omoi deri natte mo  
  
Song for me forever, I loved you, It made me want to cry, I miss you always, I just honestly made my choice, Even if, by saying goodbye, The two of us become a memory.  
  
Rei was now fine. She was no longer crying and was feeling better for letting her feelings out in one song. All her emotion was explained in that song. The hurt now was just small but the scars left behind were still there. She looked at Chibi-Usa to see the child had fallen asleep. Rei got up from where she knelt and headed to Chibi-Usa's room. She hummed the way there as she laid the child onto the soft mattress and covered her with blankets. "Oyasumi nasai chibi-hime."[1] Rei said kissing the child on the forehead. Heero watched Rei carefully lay the child to sleep and hid when Rei was walking out of the room. He followed her to her room and was able to get in before she closed the door behind her. "Ooka-sama, I don't think I can do this anymore." Rei whispered resting a hand on her chest. "I don't think I can play in this game of destiny anymore. I want to be happy." Rei said as a crystal floated in front of her hands.  
  
"The only comfort I feel is from that human Heero Yuy, demo doske?" Rei asked herself as tears started to fall down her face again. Heero came behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Don't cry." Heero said into her ear. Rei looked behind her and saw Heero there and then did the unbelievable (Well she is supposed to be a 'perfect soldieress' type person). She turned in his arms and put her face in his chest, her arms around his neck and cried openly. Heero felt is shirt get wet from her tears but remained there. "Don't cry Rei. You are too strong to cry. Am I right?" Heero asked tilting her chin up to look at her eyes. Rei stared at Heero in the eye. "I'm only strong because Chibi-Usa shouldn't see unhappiness demo she has seen so much I have failed both her and her mother." Rei said in a whisper.  
  
"If you failed then why does Chibi-Usa cling to you like if you were her mother?" Heero asked into her ear and picked her up in his arms and sat on her bed with her in his lap. His emotions were now out and more clearly than any of the other times. "I don't know." Rei said. Heero kissed her tears away from her cheeks. Rei started to blush from this closeness. Rei rested her hand on his where her waist was and leaned into his muscular build practically touching noses with him. Heero smirked to see the light pink hue in her cheeks. "Heero, why do you make me want to do things I can't?" Rei asked. "You're not the only who asks that question." Heero said and kissed her on the lips lightly. Rei put her arms around Heero's neck again and with him fell back on her bed. Rei was straddled over Heero's waist as she sat up. She felt something and blushed the darkest of red. Heero sat up and brought her back down onto his chest. He held her close to him when the desires rushed through his mind faster than you could say Quiddich. The rush of desire had also came on Rei.  
  
The desire was much worse than the last time. Rei wanted to be touched and held by Heero while Heero wanted to touch and hold Rei. At that moment as they stared at each other they knew that they couldn't stop themselves from falling deeper in love. 'My princess.' Heero thought before kissing her again but deeper than ever. This soul shattering kiss stirring the inside of Rei's being making her respond hungrily knowing that she would most likely never again find anyone to love.  
  
**Author's Notes: If you want me to make a lemon version of what really happens just review me ok. I will have a warning so I won't get booted off ff.net so just tell me if you want me to do a lemon, cause I like a challenge**  
  
Heero has stripped Rei of her night cloths and himself of his clothes and the light of passion was lit all over again.  
  
The next morning the now turned lovers awoke to look into each other's eyes with love so great that no evil could ever be able to destroy it. Heero was on top of Rei looking down at her. She looked wild but calm after their night of passion. Her hair was fanned all around her showing the true beauty of the goddess within. "Ai shiteru Rei." Heero said and kissed her. "Ai shiteru Heero." Rei said after their kiss was broken. A knock from the door startled the two. Heero went into Rei's bathroom to shower and dress into the clothes that were thrown on the floor the night before. "Who's there?" Rei asked through the door. "It's Relena I was wondering if you've seen Heero." Relena's voice said through the door. "No I haven't seen him since last night." Rei said trying to hurriedly dress into her jeans and tank top. "Many I come in?" Relena asked. "No I'm dressing." Rei said. The princess though didn't respond to this and opened the door. Rei was trying to button her tight jeans when Relena opened the door. "Why are you rushing Rei your watch duty doesn't start for another hour but do you think you know where Heero is?" Relena asked. "I think he's checking on the gundams again." Rei said. "That's probably true. Well I'm going to look for him. I'll see you later." Relena said and left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
After Rei locked the door Heero came back into the room with only his jeans on. Water drops were running down his chest making Rei blush slightly. (Authoress: *drools* I think I'm in heaven.) Heero looked at Rei closely and noticed she was wearing her tight jeans and quirked an eyebrow. He circled his arms around her waist and back to kiss her. The two kissed once again passionately but then a knock and yell from Chibi-Usa broke the moment. Rei hurriedly let the child in. "Relena is on a rampage. Duo told her that he saw Heero come in here last night." She panted obviously she was running to warn the two. The two lovers looked at each other and went to their normal routine. Heero left the room with his shirt on and Rei went with Chibi-Usa the other way to where the watch room was. "So. what happened last night? I heard some things from your door." Chibi-Usa asked with cat features on her face. Rei blushed a deep crimson. "You bad girl. And you were telling me not to fall in love and look at you. Not ONLY did you fall in love but now you have a LOVER." Chibi-Usa said. "Shut up. I want to keep it secret." Rei said. "If you have a baby you won't be able to keep it a secret." Chibi-Usa said. "Shit." Rei said. "You should have thought before being laid." Chibi-Usa said. "Watch your slang." Rei said sharply. Relena had turned a corner and saw Rei there with Chibi-Usa with worry in her eyes. "I hope not. I don't need an heir yet." Rei said. "What do you mean by heir Ms. Hino and what was going on between you and MY Heero last night?!" Relena yelled.  
  
"Stupid Duo." Chibi-Usa muttered while glaring at the Sanq princess. Rei's eyes went cold. "Nothing was going on. We were talking about new battle strategies. You have a problem with us planning ahead for another battle?" Rei asked coldly. Chibi-Usa was shocked at the speed Rei took at bringing her cold act up. "Well, you being around MY Heero is something everyone knows cannot be allowed even if you are his friend." Relena said. Rei was boiling inside. If Heero loved Relena he would have been calling the bitch's name instead of hers last night. He wouldn't have loved her last night if he was Relena's. This girl was oblivious of what power Rei had and her yelling made her more pissed by the second. Heero heard Relena barking at Rei as he turned a corner. He saw Rei there with hate and anger glazed in her eyes towards the hime no Sanq. Chibi-Usa was next to Rei glaring at Relena also. It was obvious that Chibi-Usa and Rei were having a serious conversation and Relena started to flail her annoying tongue. "So I bet you are lying you probably seduced my poor He-kun to sleep with you." Relena said. "Am I as desperate like a prostitute to degrade myself like you say I would. You think you know me and Serenity but you don't." Rei said and turned away. Heero smirked at how Rei was talking to Relena. The spoiled bitch needed some reasoning. "If you go anywhere near MY Heero again I'll make sure you die." Relena said. "He's my best friend. You cannot stop me. Even if you tried. The consequences would be the most severe." Rei said. Chibi-Usa was now smiling. Relena saw this and slapped her.  
  
"How dare you laugh at me." Relena said and was ready to strike her again but Rei punched her. "Touch her again and I swear on Neo-Queen Serenity I will kill you." Rei hissed while hugging the shaken Chibi-Usa in her arms. Relena gasped to see one of her 'servants' talk back to her. "I can hit my sister if I want to." Relena said. "Well, not when I'm around. If you touch her again. come on I dare you. I'll slit that throat of yours." Rei said. Chibi-Usa clung onto Rei's chest her eyes closed shut not wanting to see if Rei's power was going to kill her supposed sister. Relena saw an aura of red gather around Rei and ran scared. "It's ok sweety. If she hits you again I'll be sure to hurt her." Rei said hugging Chibi-Usa again. Heero came up to Rei's side. "I'm surprised you didn't kill her on the spot after she hit Chibi-Usa." He said. "Heero-san, do you love Rei?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Yes." Heero said. "Will you love honor and cherish her?" She asked. "Yes." Heero said. "What if she becomes pregnant?" She asked. His face changed a bit but his answer didn't. "I'd stay next to her." He said. "Good, then I approve of him." Chibi-Usa said. "Chibi-Usa!" Rei said. "Well Mom's not around so I had to approve him." Chibi-Usa said jumping from Rei's arms and into Heero's. Heero looked at Chibi-Usa and smiled at her. "Oh, I think he's sick. He's smiling." Chibi-Usa teased while feeling his forehead.  
  
Heero hugged Rei and Chibi-Usa to him. They looked like a family. "I can't wait for Endymion to be defeated so we can live happily. I know this is the last enemy." Chibi-Usa said. "That's good." Rei said. "So you can have a family and finally be happy." Chibi-Usa said. to both of them. They both had small blushes.  
  
End of Chapter 


	11. Chapter 10: Helios is alive! And a small...

Fallen  
Chapter 10: Helios is alive?! And a small surprise for Rei and Heero  
  
Author's Notes: Some people wanted to have Rei get pregnant so...this chapter is for you all. And for those who haven't forgotten me. I'm back!! AND I GOT MY PERMIT FINALLY!!!!!  
  
A week later after the Martian Goddess submitted to her feelings she was in the bathroom emptying her stomach of its contents. Heero came in the bathroom and sat next to his goddess patting her back. Chibi-Usa had told him that Rei was getting sick again and went to her side quickly.  
  
"I think you're going to have to go to the doctor's or I'll check you over." Heero said. A crimson blush came to her cheeks from the mischievous smirk on his lips.  
  
"I guess being sick like this for 3 days in a row in the morning isn't helping much with watch duty huh?" Rei asked now brushing her teeth and using some mouthwash to clean the taste of vomit out of her mouth.  
  
"What if you're expecting?" Heero asked.  
  
"Then that will pose a problem since Relena is still so high strung up on you." Rei said with a ting of jealousy.  
  
"Don't worry. You're the one for me. Not some high strung spoiled woman who thinks she rules this planet." Heero said hugging Rei. Rei smiled knowing he was serious.  
  
In the darkness of the Peacecraft Palace Relena was glaring at the picture which her friend took. Heero and Rei were holding each other gingerly kissing. This did not make the woman happy.  
  
"Do you want her to die?" A voice asked. Relena turned around to look for the source of the voice but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Who's there?" Relena asked scared.  
  
"I'm a friend. I too hate Rei Hino." A man said stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you sir?" Relena asked. "I'm Mamoru Chibia. If she isn't stopped she'll trap your precious Heero in a trap. She seduced him and now if he completely stays with her... their children will kick you out of your own kingdom." Endymion said as magic wrapped Relena in a ray of negative energy.  
  
Relena opened her eyes when the magic faded off her body and saw that her chest was better formed, her stick-like figure was nonexistent. She had hips and looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw.  
  
"With that body you shall be able to stop your precious Heero from being captured in Hino Rei's trap." Endymion said planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Now I can get rid of that whore. She has been unfaithful and wrong to MY Heero." Relena said before laughing evilly as Endymion disappeared with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Heero-san. Please let me come with you guys." Chibi-Usa begged tugging on the former perfect soldier's shirt.  
  
"No, this is mine and Rei's business." Heero said.  
  
"Heero, I sense evil. And I don't know why but I think we should take her with us." Rei said sternly.  
  
"Ok." Heero said.  
  
"YAY!!" Chibi-Usa said and jumped onto Heero's shoulders.  
  
"Let's go!!" She chimed. Right then a ringing filled the air.  
  
The ringing sounded familiar to the nearly teenage Chibi-hime no moon. The group of three turned around to see a VERY familiar young man there on one knee. Chibi-Usa's breath caught in her chest and her heart stopped beating at who she saw there kneeling.  
  
"Hello Small Lady." Helios said looking at chibi-Usa with love.  
  
"Helios-kun?" Chibi-Usa whispered. The guardian of the Golden Kingdom and Golden Crystal got up and walked to Chibi-Usa and kissed her hand.  
  
"Helios-kun." chibi-Usa said with shock and had tears falling from her ruby eyes.  
  
"Don't cry my princess." Helios said taking his princess into his arms. Chibi-Usa was overwhelmed with joy and cried into his chest.  
  
"Helios-kun its you. Oh god I thought dad killed you." Chibi-Usa sobbed as her body shook in his arms.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up Guardian of Elysion." Rei said.  
  
"Oh, Lady Mars. I mean Dowager Empress." Helios said.  
  
"Please Helios-kun no formalities. We've been friends for such a long time." Rei said. Helios looked at his princess and smiled to know that soon all the nightmares of her father would be over.  
  
"Small Lady. How I missed you. How angry I am of these events." Helios said looking at his ruby eyed future queen.  
  
"Helios, onegai Iie Small Lady, Lady Serenity." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"I see you are growing into a lady like you dreamed. It shows that dreams do come true in time. Serenity." Helios said.  
  
"So what has made you come from the Golden Kingdom ruins Helios?" Rei asked.  
  
"A disturbance came from the Peacecraft Palace not so long ago." Helios said.  
  
"Go figure that he'll corrupt her. He has to say just one thing and anyone will do his bidding." Rei said.  
  
"So you know that Relena is out to kill you." Helios said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious. She hates my guts cause I'm in love with the man that she claims is hers while the man she claims is hers is here by my side." Rei said.  
  
"Ah, Lord Heero of Saturn I see that you have been reborn as well." Helios said bowing to the brother of Lady Hotaru.  
  
"Lord Heero?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's surprising that you didn't remember his energy signature when you first met him." Helios said.  
  
"I had some thoughts.. But I thought for sure he would remain gone forever." Rei said sadly.  
  
"He's here though. And will always be. Always be by your side forever." Heero said as he allowed himself to take his true form. His knight armor gleamed in the sunlight as the burning symbol of Saturn glowed on his forehead. His silence sword was attached to his hip. His cold eyes holding emotion towards Rei. Rei had her hand over her mouth as tears welling in her eyes. It was him. She couldn't believe it. Her love from her former life was right in front of her. A few of the tears that fell from her eyes fell onto the ground making a fire transform Rei to her true form. The lovers embraced happy to see each other after so many years. Rei's hair had grown to the length that passed her feet that flew behind her as her lover held her tightly.  
  
'No one can mess with love decided by destiny.' Helios thought and allowed his true form to show. Chibi-Usa allowed her true form to show also. Chibi- Usa's small body grew to that of her true age of 16 years earth wise. Her long pink hair was tied up no longer in odangos but in streamers from one bun on the top of her head.  
  
"So, now Endymion has waged everything up to Relena. Let's see if he can manipulate her enough to where she can kill an immortal." Rei whispered.  
  
"No, lets see if she can kill 4 immortals." Serenity said. (I'm going to use Lady Serenity or Serenity instead of Chibi-Usa)  
  
"Well we can't let the doctor wait for us." Heero said as his earthly disguise came back upon him. Rei, Serenity, and Helios followed. The four went to the nearby hospital.  
  
"I can already sense that she's with child." Serenity said. Helios looked at Serenity and took her hand.  
  
"I know. But time is not on their side." Helios said.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Serenity asked. The couple went to the office and was welcomed with a sight.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, Ms. Hino, you're expecting a child." The doctor said. Heero's arm around Rei's waist tightened from the joy he felt. Rei had a few tears coming down her face.  
  
The war would get REALLY interesting now . . . I'll leave it at that and leave it a cliffy right . . . . . . . . . HERE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11: Out in the dark

Fallen  
  
Chapter 11: Out in the dark  
  
The happy couple was walking through the gardens of the Peacecraft palace  
not knowing that eyes were watching them.  
  
'I'll get you from stealing my Heero you bitch.' Relena thought while  
watching Heero rest a hand on Rei's flat stomach.  
  
Heero could feel his child's heartbeat through his fingertips as he placed  
his hand on Rei's stomach. Rei put her hand over Heero's and only could smile. Her dreams that were frozen in time were slowly coming true. Heero had been reborn on earth and he was with her and they were going to have a child together. Even though a war was going on this moment that seemed to last an eternity felt like it was the absolute existence for the two. War wasn't on their minds, nor was their tragedy filled pasts; just the present  
was there.  
  
"Rei. I think there's many things to do before the baby is born." Heero  
said.  
  
"I agree Heero. First and foremost, we need to complete our marriage  
ceremony that was halted during the war of the Silver Millennium." Rei  
said.  
  
"And to be rid of Endymion so no one's lives will be threatened." Heero  
said.  
  
"I strongly agree but you know Heero . . . "Rei trailed.  
  
"What dear?" Heero asked.  
  
"You just totally ruined the mood." Rei said with a sigh.  
  
Heero could only laugh at her romanticism. He kissed her on the cheek and  
then looked up at the sky. Endymion was there smirking wildly before  
breaking out in a sinister laughter. Heero held Rei close to him as the King of Crystal Tokyo came closer. Endymion saw the protectiveness that the Saturn Prince was shadowing over the Martian Princess and remembered how he'd protect Usagi when he did love her but then looked on to kill the Mars Queen. Rei saw her enemy and glared at the King the faces of her dearest friends coming back to her mind. Heero could see their faces through the spiritual bond they had and saw what horror Rei saw. He felt her small body  
was no longer in his reach and saw her radiating with power.  
  
"Feeling the power of a new star coming from you makes me want to kill you  
more. Are you ready to die Rei?" Endymion asked.  
  
"You'll be eating those words. MARS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!!!" Rei yelled as  
fire gathered around her.  
  
Right then Heero heard something behind him and turned to see Relena there, her eyes a dark blood red, and her hair longer than it was. She had malice in her eyes towards Rei. Rei was glaring at Endymion and before she knew it she felt pain roar from her back and stomach. Heero was wide eyed when he saw Relena launch an orb of black energy. Endymion then made a warp hole,  
which was to go to the past.  
  
"I'll keep Rei for the time being." Endymion said before a strong  
vortex pulled Heero and Relena into it.  
  
Heero fell into unconsciousness when he hit a tree before being sucked into  
the vortex.  
  
**** ****  
  
When Heero regained his consciousness he found himself in a bed and turned to see Relena next to him. Jumping out of the bed Relena awoke and laughed  
in her annoyingly sweet tone.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" Relena asked.  
  
"You bitch where's Rei?" Heero asked.  
  
"Don't mention that whore!" Relena yelled as a light purple glow came from  
her stomach.  
  
(I know you know that I got some of these ideas for Eikoden but don't flame  
me!!)  
  
Heero's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"You don't want to hurt our baby do you?" Relena asked while taking  
advantage of his shock to caress his cheek.  
  
"Where's my fiancee and why do you have our child in you?" Heero asked  
coldly.  
  
"Heero. Are you so unloving that you would deny your own wife and child?" Relena asked before cruelly laughing and showing a diamond ring on her ring  
finger.  
  
Heero's usually emotionless eyes were still wide in shock but now also with horror. The ring he had in his pocket to give to Rei this afternoon was on Relena's ring finger. He felt hatred so raw in his system as she laughed so  
cruelly.  
  
"Revenge is so sweet. She won't brainwash you with that past life rubbish  
that you are so fond of my beloved, darling Heero. Yes you are mine and thanks to Endymion if she tries to interfere in any way she'll die. But at the moment Endymion is turning her into his dark queen." Relena said before  
laughing more.  
  
Heero couldn't listen to the poison anymore and left the house, which he  
had found himself in. He then noticed something very odd. He saw Rei standing next to a group of girls laughing and smiling. A pink haired girl  
was holding her hand as well as a violet haired child.  
  
"Rei-chan you are so cruel." A blonde with a strange hairstyle said.  
  
"Does Odango Atama have a problem about my teasing her about Mamoru?" Rei  
asked while poking the moon princess making her blush crimson.  
  
"Mommy, why is it that aunt Serenity is blushing?" The violet haired child  
asked.  
  
"Oh it's just fun to see her like this when we talk about Endymion." Makato  
said while elbowing Usagi.  
  
"Then what about you and Chad?" Usagi asked.  
  
"My mommy doesn't end up with that ass so don't mention that scum near her!" The violet haired girl yelled as Heero noticed a pain in Rei's dark  
eyes.  
  
"Rei? What's wrong?" Ami asked.  
  
"It's over between me and Chad indefinantly." Rei said coldly.  
  
"What happened?" Minako asked.  
  
"Nothing that isn't the usual for boys these days. Saying that they love a girl and then cheat on a girl when you don't let them take your virtue."  
Rei said darkly as a lone tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Rei-chan how come you didn't tell us?" Minako asked.  
  
"I'm going home to train. Take Reina with you." Rei said.  
  
"Demo mommy!" The violet haired child yelled.  
  
"You heard me young lady. No lip." Rei said.  
  
"Let her train. This is her way to vent. Rei had never been so serious  
about a guy." Makato said.  
  
"No that's not true. She was in love before in this life. She loved one of her father's protégé. He made a promise to marry her but he broke it. He broke her glass. That's why mom's the way she is. But recently I've been having premonitions that something horrible has happened in the future in which is distorting the past. That's why mommy and daddy sent me here. And  
plus I want to be my parent's children. No one else." Reina said.  
  
The group was turning to leave when Reina saw Heero. Her brown eyes  
widened.  
  
"Daddy?" Reina said in question looking at Heero before she clutched her  
chest in pain.  
  
Heero looked at the girl closely. He noticed she had the same aura and Rei and himself. She was his daughter. He ran up to her. She was in pain for some reason. The senshi looked at Heero and were shocked to see Reina look  
at him and call him daddy. This guy was to be Rei's mate in the future.  
  
"What happened? I sense a great disturbance." Reina said with her eyes wide  
in disbelief.  
  
"Endymion had captured Rei. He somehow moved our baby into Relena. And  
somehow I was transported to the past where Rei and I hadn't met yet."  
Heero said.  
  
Reina hugged her father tightly to hear this. She was starting to fade  
already as soon as he said those things.  
  
"It's Relena's fault isn't it?" Her voice now sounded dark.  
  
Heero's eyes widened when he sensed her power. The power she inherited from being half Saturnian and Martian. Right as the power started to skyrocket  
he heard Relena running over to where he was.  
  
"Heero-"Relena stopped when she saw the child in his arms fading but  
glowing with immense power.  
  
"Teme. You're putting my existence because you want my father. Well he  
doesn't love you. He loves my mommy. And get me out of you body!" Reina  
yelled in rage at Relena.  
  
Relena looked at the child and then somehow saw something.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" A small 4-year-old yelled before tripping on a stone.  
  
"Reina!" Heero yelled while picking his daughter up.  
  
"WAHHHHHHH!!!" Reina cried as her knee started to bleed.  
  
"Aw. Reina you cut yourself. Hold on sweetie. Daddy will make it better."  
Heero said before healing her knee.  
  
Reina stopped crying and then hugged Heero.  
  
"I love you daddy. Thank you. It don't hurt anymore." Reina said hugging  
Heero before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Relena felt guilty now. She saw Rei regally walk out of a room with a  
frantic look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Reina?" She asked.  
  
"It's alright Koi. She just scrapped her knee. I healed it for her." Heero said before kissing his queen on the cheek and resting his hand on her flat  
stomach.  
  
"When is the stork gonna come. I wanna be a big sister now!" Reina yelled.  
  
"Not for a while dear. We're gonna wait." Rei said kissing her daughter on  
the head.  
  
Then as if time flashed it seemed that Reina was the age she was now. She  
was running with fear in her eyes. Relena noticed Rei was on the ground  
fading in and out.  
  
"Mom!" Reina cried.  
  
"Koi!" Heero yelled running into the room also.  
  
"What's wrong?" Reina asked.  
  
"Is it the baby?" Heero asked.  
  
"No, it's something in the past. Something's happening to me. I saw it has to do something with Endymion. But I can't tell in which time line. Uh!"  
Rei said before holding her stomach tightly.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Is she ok? Please say she's ok. Please say she's joking." Reina  
said with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Lady Rei! Lord Heero! Someone has distorted time. The past is being  
tampered with. We must seal you in a chamber until this mess is shorted out. And I'm sorry to say this but this will not only jeopardizes your life  
but Princess Reina's also. It's in the time before she's born." Two  
guardians said after busting into the room.  
  
Relena watched Rei be put into a deep slumber with her hand resting over her plump stomach with a sad smile on her face and tears rolling down her  
cheeks. Heero rested a hand on the glass and looked sadly at his wife.  
  
"Will this hurt our son in any way?" Heero asked Phobos and Deimos.  
  
"It's a low probability you highness." Deimos said.  
  
Then the scenery changed to where Reina was in front of a door which Phobos  
and Deimos were blocking.  
  
"I have to protect my existence and well as my baby brother's now let me  
pass. As your future queen I order you to move out of the way!" Reina  
yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena looked at the child in front of her who had tears running down her  
face as well as rage in her eyes.  
  
"Give me back to my mom and dad you bitch!" Reina yelled before her hand  
became transparent.  
  
Relena felt something in her break to see the child yelp in pain as her  
body started to become transparent. Heero took the child into his arms.  
  
"Daddy. Please save mommy. I want to be your daughter. Please." Reina said  
with tears running down her face.  
  
Relena felt a pain then roar from her stomach, where the baby was.  
Something was wrong.  
  
Very wrong  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Junior year of high school is kicking my ass. Spanish most of all but I hope you will  
all forgive me for I will update all my fics and have a come back very soon. So be ready for me. I, Lina Hino, will return with a bang and with a  
lot of fluff to boot! 


End file.
